


The Trilateral Tournament

by Marz_Attag



Series: Double Trouble [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marz_Attag/pseuds/Marz_Attag
Summary: AUThe three biggest schools for supernaturals decide to organize the first Trilateral Tournament at the Salvatore School. The Salvatore School will accommodate the staff and students of the Whitemore College and the Mikaelson Boarding School for the last semester of the year.*“That’s not Hope. Who is that?” wonders Josie.“Penelope Park,” answers Milton Greasley, an awestruck look on his face. “rumor has it she’s the most powerful witch alive.”“Really?”“Yeah, even more so than her mentor Freya Mikaelson!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I embark in a new adventure with a multi chapter story. Hope you'll like it!  
> Please leave feedback, it's always appreciated !
> 
> English is not my first language.

Dr. Alaric Saltzman, Headmaster of the Salvatore Boarding School, was standing in the great hall facing his students. The other faculty members, including his twin daughters, were on either side of him. 

The younger staff members all knew each other since they were teens studying at the boarding school.

Josie Saltzman was teaching History of Magic classes. Her twin sister, Lizzie Saltzman was in charge of the recruitment of new supernatural students. 

Landon Kirby’s love of science fiction and knowledge of the supernatural and occult came in handy as he taught students about the different myths and legends. His foster brother, Rafael Waithe, was in charge of physical education. 

Students and staff alike were buzzing with excitement and anticipation.

“I am very pleased to announce,” the Headmaster started, “that the first Trilateral Tournament will be held in the Salvatore Boarding School.” 

The students erupted in applause and cheers at his words and he had to wait a few minutes before talking again : “We will accommodate the delegations of the Whitemore College of Virginia and the Mikaelson Boarding School of New Orleans for the next semester,” he continued slightly raising his voice above the excited whispers accompanying his words, “the Trilateral Tournament consists of a series of tasks designed to test the competing teams in many different ways. It aims in creating a positive and memorable experience designed to cultivate teamwork skills that will strengthen the entire supernatural community.”

“During the Trilateral Tournament, students will also have the chance to attend new classes taught by the other school’s staff.” The Headmaster tried to hide his smirk when a collective groan emanated from the students in front of him, “I am certain that this experience will be beneficial to all, and I expect you to warmly welcome the school’s delegations when they get here next month.”

 

***

The two schools’ delegations were to arrive in a few days and Josie Saltzman’s usually clean and organized desk was filled with folders, lists and scribbled notes reminding her of everything still left to do: print the school’s plan for the two delegations, make sure the extra beds were made, talk with the welcoming committee, see if her father had remembered to pick up his suit from the cleaners, and a million other little details that she was the only one it seemed that actually cared about.

Of course, that’s when her sister decided to barge into her room.

“Josie, come on, the boys are waiting for us-wait why aren’t you dressed yet?”

The opening of the Mikaelson Boarding School five years ago, after Hope Mikaelson had graduated from the Salvatore school, had increased the competition between the different schools and Lizzie’s natural charming and assertive personality made her the perfect candidate for the job. 

And since one drunken one-night stand with Hope Mikaelson two years ago, Lizzie always took pleasure in snatching students from the Mikaelson’s, though she called it “the result of implementing a successful student recruitment marketing strategy.” 

“I can’t, there’s still so much to do…”

“Oh, come on, with the delegations arriving in a couple of days, who knows when we’ll be able to go out and relax, besides, I convinced the guys to go to the karaoke bar you talked about…”

Relaxing sounded so good to Josie. It was just a couple of drinks with her sister and their friends, Landon and Lizzie’s on/off boyfriend Rafael. What harm would a bit of fun do?

 

A few hours later when Josie came back to her room after a night out singing in a karaoke bar in Mystic Falls, she bumped on her desk and one of her red sticky notes labeled “Very Important” fell in her desk bin without her seeing it. 

She was tired but going out had been good and she was sure she would finish her tasks without a glitch.

And she would be right.

Except for when P.P of the Mikaelson Boarding School would arrive to the Salvatore School to find that there was no “round clearing” for her ravens.


	2. "Rumor has it she’s the most powerful witch alive"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos. They fuel me !

The first delegation to arrive at the Salvatore School is the Whitemore College delegation with their blue and red busses. 

The Whitemore College and its Headmaster, Ryan Clark, were known for their acceptance of all supernatural beings and laidback attitude. 

The young headmaster, along with two of his professors, Milton Greasley and his wife Nia were greeting the Salvatore staff when a loud screeching noise made everyone turn their head towards the approaching vehicle speeding at break neck speed. 

The vehicle, a black sports car with a golden M flocked on its sides, comes to an abrupt stop dangerously close to Landon Kirby’s feet.

 

“Can’t this girl do anything to not attract attention?” grumbled Lizzie.

 

Everyone watched as the car’s butterfly doors open and a young raven-haired woman climbs out the driver seat, pulling off her sunglasses to reveal a piercing gaze as she looks towards the school’s entrance.

 

“That’s not Hope. Who is that?” wonders Josie.

“Penelope Park,” answers Milton Greasley, an awestruck look on his face. “rumor has it she’s the most powerful witch alive.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, even more so than her mentor Freya Mikaelson!”

 

The raven-haired woman, Penelope Park, tosses the car keys to Landon, who still hadn’t moved, “Make sure she’s clean, inside-out.” she tells him before climbing the stairs to greet Dr Saltzman.

Stepping out the passenger side, Hope Mikaelson takes the keys back from Landon mouthing “sorry” to him.

 

***

 

After showing the Whitemore delegation to their dorms and handing them the school’s plan, Josie stepped outside to take a much-needed breather.

 

“Hey – Josette, right - my ravens are almost here, and I can’t seem to find their clearing. According to this plan it should be on our right, but I don’t see anything like that.”

 

And that’s when that nagging feeling of having forgotten something, she was having all morning made sense to her!

 

To say all hell broke loose when Penelope Park realized there was no round clearing for her ravens was the understatement of the century.  
Thankfully, Hope managed to calm Penelope by suggesting she still had time to magically create the space herself to suit her birds. 

Still dumbstruck, Josie was watching Penelope spell the part of the gardens she had allocated for the raven’s clearing.

 

“Is she always so… intense?”

Next to her, Hope, chuckled “Believe it or not, Penelope is the most level-headed person I know.” 

 

Josie turned to her a look of pure disbelief on her face. But whatever she was going to say, was lost as a gurgling croak, rising in pitch could be heard from far overhead. A few moments passed with the deep, rasping calls getting louder and louder before a dozen long-tailed black birds were flying around Penelope on long wings and easy, graceful wingbeats.

 

It wasn’t the big, sooty birds’ rolls and somersaults that captivated Josie, but rather the dazzling smile and pure joy that appeared on Penelope Park’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, the Legacies gang are older, they are in their mid-20s.  
> The 3 schools :  
> Salvatore : Lizzie, Josie, Rafael and Landon  
> Whitemore College : MG, Nia  
> Mikaelson Boarding School : Hope, Penelope, Kaleb, Jed, Pedro


	3. There's nothing to talk about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for longer chapters and I hope you'll be satisfied!

In honor of the two delegations a welcoming dinner is underway in the Salvatore school’s grand hall - a rather dull dinner were the students of each school are keeping with each other.

But thanks to Josie’s welcoming committee and their icebreaker games, the dinner was turning into a joyous pandemonium of students and teachers from all three schools mingling, talking and laughing with one another.

That’s how Josie finds herself building the tallest spaghetti-structure possible with her team: an adorable small boy named Pedro from the Mikaelson School, Lucy, a 15-year-old witty siphon witch from Whitemore, and Kaleb, a vampire professor at Mikaelson. 

It’s called the Marshmallow Challenge and its purpose is to build the tallest free-standing structure out of twenty sticks of spaghetti, tape, string and one marshmallow that has to be on top. 

Her team’s biggest challenge is not eating the marshmallow.

She can see her sister laughing when her team’s structure fell on Hope’s head. 

Hope looks quite disgruntled with the spaghetti sticks poking out of her hair, but when a still laughing Lizzie starts taking them out, Josie can see her friend’s face soften as she looks up at her sister, their earlier awkward and tense greeting seemingly forgotten. 

Lizzie has told her they had slept together two years ago, but Josie can sense that there was more to it than what her twin was letting on.

 

***

Josie is talking with Landon, when a soap bubble burst on her nose, followed by a second one. 

Surprised, Josie scans the room trying to figure out where the bubbles had come from. 

A few tables away, the youngest students are gathered around Penelope Park excitedly clapping while she magically makes soap bubbles appear. Some of the children are jumping trying to burst them, while others are asking for bigger bubbles, which the witch obliges filing the dining hall with bubbles of different size.

Except from their earlier confrontation about the raven’s clearing, Josie hasn’t had the chance to talk to the witch again, but it’s the second time she has seen her looking so elated. 

Before she has the chance to look away, Penelope Park catches her staring, smirks and winks at her, before making all the bubbles explode laughing at the children’s scandalized expressions.

 

Josie’s stomach does a somersault and she curses all the marshmallows she ate.

 

“This morning I almost peed myself when she looked at me, but now, I’d say she looks like a teddy bear.”

“If what Milton is saying is true, a teddy bear that could kill you just by blinking,” Josie points out, making Landon swallow hard. 

“It’s a good thing I’m a Phenix then,” he answers looking at her, before both of them burst in laughter.

 

“Can you fly?” asks Penelope surprising both Landon and Josie who hadn’t seen her approaching their table.

“I-I don’t think so,” stutters Landon.

“What can you do, besides burst into flames and ash?” asks Penelope, placing a big plate with various desserts on the table before sitting next to him.

“I can run?” 

“Landon knows a lot about mythical creatures,” states Josie looking hungrily at the banana cream pie. 

“Yes, he’s like a talking Wikipedia for B-movies lovers,” adds Lizzie placing a chocolate cheesecake in front of her sister, “Got you the last one Jo,” she smiles at her sister before flopping down next to her, Hope sitting across from them.

Josie looks down at the table before lifting her eyes and thanking her sister with a small smile.

“What were you guys talking about?” asks Hope.

Landon puffs his chest. “I run!” he blurts glancing towards Hope.

“You do? When?”

Landon rolls his eyes. “Sometimes I join Raf’s classes.”

“Playing tag with the first-years doesn’t count!” laughs Lizzie. 

Wanting to save Landon from his misery, Hope intervenes “You still don’t have any sparring classes?” she asks.

 

Argh, not again, thinks Josie. That subject had been a sore one for Hope during her stay at the Salvatore school. Josie had only managed to convince her father to teach the witches offensive spells last year. But only basic ones he had argued.

 

Josie tunes out her sister’s answer when she feels someone tapping her back. Turning around she’s surprised to see Penelope Park leaning from Landon’s other side handing her a banana cream pie. 

“Want to trade?”

“Excuse me?”

“I saw you looking at the pie. I’ll trade you for the cheesecake.” 

A slow smile pulls on Josie’s lips. “Thanks,” she says in a soft, whispered tone, taking the offered plate from Penelope and pushing the cheesecake towards the green-eyed witch chancing a look at her sister whose attention is still focused on Hope. 

 

“I’m just saying that teaching the students how to defend themselves is part of helping them to achieve a healthy balance between the rights of others and their own.”

“What does that even mean”? huffs Lizzie crossing her arms over her chest. 

“It means that kids can easily be intimidated, but kids can be intimidating too, especially those with supernatural abilities. It’s our responsibility to teach them how to speak up, stand up for themselves, but also when to back down or run away.” argues Hope.

“But that’s clearly not on your school’s curriculum,” adds Penelope breaking her cheesecake with her spoon and taking a bite, “and that’s why the Mikaelson’s opened their boarding school.”

“We teach them offensive spells!” exclaims Lizzie an affronted look on her face.

“Practicing a spell in the comfort of a classroom is not enough,” shoots back Penelope. 

“What do you suggest then? Dueling classes?”

“Martial arts. Enchanted training room. Magical virtual reality combat training. That sort of thing.”

 

“Wow, I thought Hope was the most intense person I’ve met, but I was clearly wrong.”

 

Penelope shrugs and turns towards Josie who is biting her lip. “What do you think?” she asks her.

 

Josie’s eyes widen a bit in surprise, and she bites her lip harder.

 

“Obviously she thinks our teaching methods are on point!” huffs Lizzie

“How do you know if you don’t let her answer?”

“Because, I do!”

 

Everyone at the table is looking back and forth between Lizzie and Penelope.

 

Hope parts her lips to speak but closes them a moment later. Her brows furrowed as she stares at Penelope.

 

“Like you know what your sister’s favorite dessert is?” taunts Penelope.

“Pff, that’s easy, chocolate cheesecake!”

 

Penelope smirks and makes a point at looking at the half-eaten dessert in front of Josie who definitely doesn’t look like a chocolate cheesecake. 

 

Penelope is about to speak when Josie abruptly stands up. “I think it’s time for the students to call it a night. It was a long day after all. Lizzie, Landon can you help me make sure they find their appointed dormitories?”

 

Josie takes her leave without a proper goodbye her eyes shining, Lizzie and Landon following behind her.

 

***

Josie enters her office to pick up tomorrow’s program, Lizzie close behind her.

Her sister flops on her armchair and Josie knows what’s coming.

“Argh, can you believe Mikaelson and that Park witch?”

“Hmm.”

“What?” 

“Nothing.”

“Josie?” 

“Let’s not talk about it.”

“Seriously? Now we’re definitely talking about what the hell we’re not supposed to talk about!” Lizzie huffs out.

“Lizzie!”

“Josie!”

“Okay” Josie takes a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. “I think they’re right and we are getting too comfortable. You do realize the only reason we’ve started teaching offensive spells is because I threatened dad to quit?”

“Come on Josie, the Mikaelson’s are paranoid. They are acting like there’s a war coming.”

“And we’re acting like we’re in a fricking fairytale!” 

“What are you saying?”

“We’re always talking about shaping young minds and we do, we teach them about history, about myths and legends, about the origins of magic, about lycanthropy. We make them write essays about the right use of a spell and make them run laps.” 

She lets out a loud sigh before continuing. “But our world has always been a violent one, and we’re not teaching them to fight. We’re hardly even teaching them to defend themselves!”

“How come you’re only telling me this now?”

“I don’t know.”

Lizzie makes a choked sound deep in her throat. “That’s not an answer Josie. I thought you were over bottling it all up. You’re supposed to talk to me. And what was that jibe about your favorite dessert? Do you have any idea how stupid that made me feel?!”

Josie shakes her head in disbelief. “What about how I feel knowing that a perfect stranger knows what my favorite dessert is when my own twin doesn’t!” 

There’s a blaze in her normally soft eyes. “I hate chocolate and I hate cheesecakes!” 

Lizzie takes half a step back a look of mock outrage on her face. “You’ve never said anything! All those times I brought you a chocolate cheesecake and you didn’t say anything. I’m not a mind reader Josie!”

“Yeah, well I didn’t have to say anything for that Park witch to pick it up, did I?” she mutters hurt evident in her voice. 

Lizzie’s eyes are shining but her face becomes impassive. “That’s not fair.”

 

An uncomfortable silence stretches between the two sisters, and Josie hates it. “I need some air. I’ll see you in the morning,” she tells her sister and walks away.

 

She needs to burn something.

 

***

 

Once outside, the night’s coolness isn’t enough to calm her. 

 

Her hands are shaking. 

 

Her heart is beating hard and fast and she can feel the magic running hot under her skin searching for a release. 

 

She moves as fast as possible away from the school, trying to calm herself down. 

 

Someone grabs her arm from behind and steers her in the direction of the raven’s clearing. 

She whirls around to face Penelope Park looking at her an unreadable look on her face. “Follow me.” Josie feels the angry storm raging inside of her calm down as she lets Penelope guide her in the dark.

Penelope leads them to the center of the clearing. The ravens fly away as they approach.

 

“I’ve enchanted the clearing. No one will hear or see you.” Penelope tells her offering a little smile. “Just let it go.”

 

Josie nods. 

 

She watches the raven-haired witch walk back to the school, then turns around and screams at the top of her lungs as a stream of fire erupts from her hands hitting the invisible barriers surrounding her.

 

She’s angry at her sister but mostly she’s angry at herself. 

 

***

 

Hope figures Lizzie must be upset about what happened at dinner. That’s why she’s making her way towards the blonde’s room.

 

Heck, Josie didn’t seem to be faring any better.

 

And double heck, she knows Penelope’s probably trying to make sense of her own behavior. 

 

She should be checking on them too. 

 

But Lizzie has put a hold on her heart. 

And despite all the pain and heartbreak, if the blonde Saltzman is hurting, she knows she’ll do everything she can to take the pain away.

 

She is standing in front of Lizzie’s door, debating whether this is really a good idea. 

 

Before her internal debate is over, the door swings open and Rafael steps out of Lizzie’s room his shirt hazardly tucked in his jeans.

 

He falters when he sees her, eyes widening in surprise. Something that resembles like guilt flashes on his face before disappearing as soon as it appeared. 

He walks away tucking his shirt back.

 

Yeah, it definitely wasn’t a good idea.

 

***

 

Hope steps out into the darkness. The smell of weed alerts her of Penelope’s current state of mind.

 

“You’re smoking,” she states. “Want to talk about it?”

Penelope is facing away from her. She takes a deep drag from her blunt. “No.”

“Okay.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

“Okay.”

Penelope blows out another puff of smoke. “So, there’s no point talking about it.” She looks at Hope her eyes daring her to challenge her.

Hope nods. “That seems reasonable.”

 

Hope asks for Penelope’s blunt and brings it up to her lips when Penelope obliges. She raises an eyebrow. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Penelope sighs. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about this chapter.


	4. "What’s so special about ravens?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes

Josie goes off the pathway and towards a trail at the edge of the woods surrounding the school. She finds her favorite spot, a trail filled with fallen tree logs. She runs faster jumping over them, her feet hitting the dirt.

 

She likes her morning runs when the school is still quiet, and nature is just springing to life.

 

Josie breaks into a sprint at the sight of the school climbing the small hill up. She pushes herself to reach the top then slows to a jog before stopping near the raven’s clearing.

 

She’s stretching, headphones on, humming along to the music, face flushed from her workout.

 

She lifts her head and yelps when she comes face to face with Penelope Park whose green eyes are shining with amusement.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“That’s okay. I didn’t expect anyone to be already up.”

 

“Still, I’m sorry.”

 

 

They stand in silence looking at each other and Josie can’t help but notice the way the morning sunlight dances in the other witch’s eyes.

 

 

Eventually, Penelope Park breaks eye contact, clearing her throat.

 

 

“I should also apologize about grabbing your arm last night. And for losing my temper about the clearing not being ready. The spot you picked is perfect for my ravens. Thank you.”

 

Josie can’t help the small smile that comes to her lips.

“What’s so special about ravens?”

 

Penelope puts a hand on her own chest.

“What’s so special about them?” she splutters. “What’s not special about them?!”

 

She then proceeds to explain all the reasons that make these highly intelligent, adaptable, and truly fascinating creatures special and Josie doesn’t think she’s ever seen someone both so passionate and knowledgeable.

 

“Did you know that ravens are said to have “humanlike” intelligence? Which is supposed to be a compliment but knowing these birds I personally find it insulting. They are way smarter than humans!”

 

“They protect and look out for each other. They can talk, and can alert each other of any danger; and they’re highly empathic, for example, they comfort each other, if one of them is hurting, which means they understand emotions…”

 

Josie notices that the ravens are all turned towards Penelope while she speaks as if listening to her. She thinks they’re right. Penelope Park is truly riveting to watch.

 

Josie makes a mental note to assist a class taught by the Mikaelson professor.

 

When Penelope stops talking there’s a sad smile on her face as she stares at the birds.

 

There’s a bit of a wobble to her voice when she speaks again.

 

 

“They’re my family.”

 

 

That sparks Josie’s curiosity.

 

As if sensing the darkening mood, the birds suddenly fly away surprising them both as they pass really close over them, making Penelope Park smile a real smile.

 

“Sorry for all the nerd talk,” she says looking back at her.

 

“Don’t worry, quickest way to my heart is to talk nerdy to me.” Josie says winking at the other witch.

 

Oh dear, did she just flirt with the Mikaelson professor?

 

Judging from the surprised look on said professor’s face, she most certainly did.

 

Before, she has time to apologize, Penelope Park leans a little towards her.

 

“It should be a smooth ride then,” she says, eyes glinting with mischief. “I’ve been told my two-hour presentation on the virtues of chamomile is worth falling all over.”

 

Josie snorts.

 

Wait a minute!

 

Did Penelope Park flirt back?!

 

Josette Saltzman you beast!

 

Proud of herself, Josie walks backwards towards the school a witty comeback on the tip of her tongue.

 

Walking backwards proves to be a terrible idea as she trips, arms flailing everywhere, her butt greeting the ground.

 

Penelope’s eyes widen and Josie can see she’s trying not to laugh.

 

“Wow, that was fast!”

 

Josie groans.

 

And mentally face-palms.

 

***

 

Everyone is already at breakfast when Josie makes her way into the dining hall.

 

The three schools are going on a field trip around Mystic Falls, so she doesn’t have any classes today.

 

Lizzie is sitting alone at their usual breakfast table, a steaming pot of tea and a banana cream pie placed on the table across from her. Where Josie usually seats.

 

“Hey Jo. Nice run this morning?” She asks her as she’s sitting down.

 

“Yes. Totally uneventful.” Squeaks Josie when she spots Penelope Park winking at her from across the hall.

 

For the second time this morning she mentally face-palms.

 

 

Lizzie looks at her thoughtfully but doesn’t press.

 

 

“I thought we could use some twin-bonding time, so I asked Landon to cover for you with the field trip. We’re spending the day at the spa, if that’s okay with you?” she asks her face hopeful.

 

To say Josie is surprised is an understatement. This isn’t how their twin dynamic works. They usually just shove whatever issue they have under the carpet and never broach the subject again.

 

“I’d love to.” She smiles at her sister and pours herself some tea.

 

“Wait, how did you get Landon to agree, he hates field trips.”

 

“I put him with the Mikaelson’s so he can rekindle things with Hope.”

 

“Please,” Josie scoffs, “even when they were dating, Hope wasn’t a hundred percent into him.”

 

Lizzie turns her head where the Mikaelson’s students and staff are sitting, Landon next to Hope chatting with Kaleb.

 

Hope catches the sisters staring her way and smiles at Josie. She looks at Lizzie arching an eyebrow, then turns towards Landon and ruffles his hair laughing at something he says.

 

“She seems pretty into him now.” Lizzie remarks her jaw set tight.

 

***

 

Lizzie waits for Josie by their car. Her twin wanted to make sure Landon was truly okay with the field trip before leaving for the day with her.

 

“I was told to apologize to you. So, I guess I’m sorry?”

 

Lizzie turns to see Penelope Park looking absolutely not apologetic as she walks next to her.

 

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

 

Penelope shrugs. “Can you just pretend I’m doing a good job?”

 

Lizzie laughs “Want me to hug you?”

 

“Nah, she would never buy it.” Smiles Penelope.

 

They both watch Hope approaching Josie and Landon probably to save the young man from what looks like a crash-course on the magical history of Mystic Falls.

 

“Does your sister know about Hope?”

 

“Not really. Why?”

 

“You need someone to talk to.”

 

Lizzie looks at Penelope curiously “Are you worried about me?”

 

“Hope dated Landon for-what-ten months?”

 

“Fourteen and a half” She answers without thinking hurt evident in her voice even after all the time.

 

Penelope smirks at her answer and she knows she fell into the other witch’s trap.

 

“I’ve been living with the Mikaelson’s for the last thirteen years. She dated Landon for more than a year, yet I didn’t recognize him when I saw him yesterday. But you, I could easily pick you out of a crowd.”

 

“Do you have a point?”

 

“You’re both pining idiots. For the sake of my sanity, can’t you guys talk it out?”

 

***

 

Spending the day relaxing at the spa allows the twins to talk about their different issues. They should’ve done that years ago. But better late than never.

 

Speaking of.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s going on between Hope and you?”

 

“There’s nothing to tell.”

 

The way Lizzie fidgets when she answers is a telltale sign of Lizzie bullshitting her and she tells her that much.

 

“Elizabeth Saltzman, I call bullshit.”

 

“Josie.” Lizzie warns.

 

“Lizzie”. She shoots back. “I thought you wanted us to talk, so talk.”

 

Lizzie sighs. “We slept together two years ago. That was the first time it happened again after she graduated from school.”

 

Josie blinks. “Wait a minute. That means you’ve slept together when we were at school? When did that happen, she was with Landon and you were with Raf?”

 

Lizzie’s guilty face is another telltale sign.

 

“What? You both cheated on your boyfriends with each other?” Josie shakes her head in disbelief.

 

“I know. Trust me I know.” A shadow passes across Lizzie’s face.

 

“We both agreed it was a one-time thing that didn’t mean anything. Then Hope broke up with Landon and told me it was because it did mean something to her.”

 

Lizzie looks away, and Josie swears a slight blush comes to her cheeks. “That I meant something to her.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“She was graduating in a few months, and I still had a year to go. She had been talking about how much she missed New Orleans, how excited she was to visit Europe with her friend Penelope and her aunts. I felt like I would hold her back. So, I told her I didn’t feel the same way, and let her go.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Then two years ago, I was with dad in New Orleans for the Schools Council’s meeting and we were staying with the Mikaelson’s. Hope was there. We got into a fight and ended up sleeping together. I left before she woke up.”

 

“Real mature.”

 

“I know.” Lizzie sighs in frustration.

 

“Six months ago, she came to visit you and we all went to the karaoke bar in Mystic Falls and-

“-and we got really drunk so you crashed in my room.”

 

“The bar’s bathroom.”

 

“Ew!”

 

***

They sit in silence, drinking their tea.

Josie is grateful her sister is letting her mull over the bombshell she just dropped on her.

 

****

 

It’s dark when they get back at the school. Josie parks their car. Lizzie goes to open the passenger door, but Josie stops her.

 

There’s still something bothering her.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You had a crush on Hope when we were kids, and then on Raf when he came to the school. I could see how hurt you were when Raf and I started dating.”

 

Lizzie sighs running her hand in her hair. “How was I supposed to tell you about Hope too?”

 

Josie shakes her head. She takes a deep breath, blowing it out as she runs a hand through her hair.

 

Her eyes start to sting as realization dawns on her.

 

“I’m the reason why you’re keeping Hope at arm’s length.” she whispers.

 

Lizzie immediately turns in her seat to face her. “Jo, no, it’s not your fault.” She tells her voice breaking. “No.” She repeats louder.

 

Josie huffs out a humorless laugh. “I thought I was supposed to be the selfless twin.”

 

Lizzie shakes her head. When she speaks, her voice wavers. “I always end up hurting you.”

 

Josie blinks up her tears. “I want you to be happy Liz.”

 

Lizzie pulls her twin into a bone-crushing hug. “I love you Jo.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated !


	5. "How can a witch become powerful?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment about this chapter to tell me what you thought.

The firsts weeks since the arrival of the two other schools at the Salvatore Boarding School pass uneventfully with everyone adjusting to living in close quarters with each other.

 

After breakfast, Josie and Hope walk around the school’s gardens like they used to do when they were still at school.

 

Now that Josie knows about her friend’s history with her sister, she has a better understanding of the drift that grew between Hope and herself. 

 

Josie’s grateful she got to talk with Lizzie. And with Hope. It will take some time, but she looks forward to rekindling her friendship with Hope. 

 

She’s just mad at herself for not realizing sooner how perfect Lizzie and Hope are for each other. 

 

Because, they’re both stubborn and infuriating idiots!

 

At least both of them have stopped stringing the guys along. 

Lizzie and Rafael had an honest talk about ending their “friends with benefits” arrangement and Hope told Landon that she wasn’t interested in him romantically. 

 

So at least that’s that. 

 

***

 

They’re on their way back to the school to attend one of Penelope Park’s classes when Hope falls to the ground and starts bucking and writhing in pain. 

 

“Ouch! For heaven’s sake!” grits Hope from the ground. She grabs her left boot and tries to take it off.

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

“Penelope!”

 

“Something’s wrong with Penelope?” Josie asks worryingly looking around for the other witch. 

 

“Yes! I’m going to kill her!” Hope shouts after finally managing to take off her boot. She picks up a little piece of parchment that fell to the ground.

 

Josie looks at her curiously and Hope reads her what’s on the note: “My class starts in a few. See you there! P.”

 

Josie still looks at a loss about what just happened.

 

“You know how my aunt Freya used to send me enchanted messages when we were in school? Well, Penelope has given the spell her own personal twist: she enchants her messages to zap me the longer I take to read them.”

She throws her hands out to the side in exasperation as she explains what just happened. “She makes them appear in the most unfortunate of places. Like inside my boot! And she won’t even tell me how it’s done!

 

There’s a beat, before Josie bursts into laughter.

 

Hope gives her an exasperated look. “It’s not funny! It hurts like hell!” 

 

When the little note bursts in flames, Josie throws her head back and laughs even louder at the muttered “It smells like poop too” coming from the ground where Hope is putting her boot back on.

 

***

 

Josie is in the back of the classroom, Hope sitting next to her, attentively listening to the Mikaelson professor. 

 

Josie marvels at the way the raven-haired witch is holding herself in class, head up and shoulders back. 

 

Her green eyes are attentive and focused as she talks about magic and how important it is to understand the very essence of magic in order to practice it correctly.

 

There are whispers among the students and Penelope Park asks them to share their thoughts with the rest of the class.

 

“How can a witch become powerful?”

 

“That’s an interesting question. Can you define “powerful”?”

 

The boy that asked the question hesitates, then says, “Someone very strong?”

 

Penelope gives him a reassuring smile. “There are no right or wrong answers.”

 

She turns towards the rest of the class. “Come on hit me with words. What do you think defines a powerful witch?”

 

Every time a word is given, an enchanted chalk is noting it on the blackboard: “Strong”, “Fast”, “Someone who knows a lot of spells”, “Big”, “Feared”, “Intelligent”, “Confident” …

 

The young witch from Whitemore that Josie met during the welcoming dinner, Lucy, raises her hand and says, “Someone with unlimited magic!”

 

“Something you’ll never know, siphoner!” snickers the boy sitting behind Lucy eliciting chuckles from his friends.

 

Lucy lowers her eyes and Josie can relate, because his words feel like a kick in the gut. The worst part about it is that it awakens that nagging feeling of not being enough that has been following her all her life.

 

“Care to elaborate Mister Connor?”

 

The boy, Connor, smirks. “Everyone knows that siphoners don’t have any magic in them. Once the magic they absorb vanishes, they’re done. No unlimited magic for them.”

 

Josie watches as Penelope Park approaches the boy. 

 

“Let’s talk about that, shall we?” she says, her eyes turning a darker shade but the smile on her face never wavering.

 

“You’re right, siphoners can’t generate magic on their own, but they have the power to absorb magic from other magical sources. However, if you think about it more carefully, you’ll realize that it’s a very rare power. A power many witches would like to have.”

 

Penelope looks at Connor. “Do you know why, Mister Connor?” 

 

The boy squirms in his seat.

 

She doesn’t wait for his answer before continuing. “Magic needs a power source. All magic spells, even the simplest, will expend a certain amount of energy from the caster. The more complex a spell is, the more energy it will require. If the energy’s source is feeble, casting a complex spell or using a lot of magic for a certain amount of time without resting can harm or even kill the caster. Magical power is thus limited to one’s energy.”

 

Penelope Park takes the time to look around at all the students making sure she has their attention.

 

“Whereas, if a siphoner finds another source of magic to absorb they could regain some power. We could even imagine a siphoner capable of maintaining a spell while siphoning, thus having access to unlimited magic.”

 

“If there’s one thing you have to retain from this class today, is to never underestimate others.” Penelope says holding her gaze.

 

***

 

When Josie comes down to the dinner hall, she sees Lucy hesitantly approaching Penelope Park.

 

Though she can’t hear them she has an inkling about what they’re talking about. 

 

Beeing a siphoner herself she has had her fair share of snarky remarks about her abilities. 

 

But somehow, the Mikaleson’s professor words from this morning resonate stronger than any of the reassuring and comforting words her parents and friends have told her all her life.

 

She can’t help but marvel at the way Penelope Park makes her feel « seen » like no one ever has.

 

At the same time, she doesn’t understand how in only a month the raven-haired witch has managed to have such an effect on her.

 

Back to Lucy and Penelope Park, she watches as the young witch asks her something pointing at a bead bracelet on her arm and the professor looks at her surprised.

 

She sees Penelope nod, a gentle smile on her face as she pours her magic into one of the beads. 

 

*****

After dinner is over, Josie joins Penelope for a walk around the school.

 

They walk side by side silently.

 

“Did you mean it?” Josie can’t help herself from asking what she’s been curious about since this morning.

 

“What?” Penelope asks.

 

“What you said this morning in class. About siphoners and magic. Were you serious?”

 

“I take teaching very seriously.”

 

Josie shakes her head. “Sorry, that’s not what I meant.” 

 

Penelope ponders for a minute. “If you needed magic right now, where would you get it – apart from me?”

 

Josie blinks in surprise at the question. “The fences over there. All the garden statues. Those roses. The-”

 

“How do you know there’s magic in them?” Penelope interrupts her.

 

“I can see it.”

 

Penelope smiles warmly at her. “I can’t. Only a siphon can. Isn’t that amazing?” 

 

They stand there, staring at each other, before Josie realizes her eyes dropped to Penelope’s lips for a fleeting moment, and she clears her throat.

 

“I think that’s the first time anyone’s told me that being a siphon is amazing.”

 

Penelope grins. “Well then you haven’t been surrounded by the right people.”

 

A shaky sigh leaves Josie’s lips. “I guess not.”

 

And just like that, Josie can feel the tension between them building again as they stare at each other.

 

This time though, it’s Penelope who breaks whatever spell they are under.

 

“I can’t find magical sources, but I’m very good at finding spells to annoy Hope.” She says a playful light in her eyes.

 

Josie chuckles. “I know, I was with Hope when she received your message this morning.”

 

Penelope laughs. “I can show you how it’s done if you solemnly swear that you’re up to no good!”

 

***

 

Later that night when she’s getting ready for bed, she feels a tingling sensation in her pocket and finds a small roll of parchment. 

 

She takes it out and reads the message. It’s just Penelope Park wishing her a goodnight. 

 

She sniffs it and realizes it smells like a banana cream pie.

 

Josie can’t stop the smile forming on her face and she doesn't even fell stupid about it.

 

Actually, she feels pretty amazing.


	6. "Leather"

It’s time for the first competition, an obstacle course relay with a supernatural twist, and the excitement in the air is tangible amongst everyone in the school.

 

Each team consists of four vampires, four werewolves and six witches.

 

The vampires will have to carry 500 enchanted paintballs through an obstacle course to the first station where the witches will be waiting for them. 

 

Once all the paintballs have been passed to the witches, the werewolves take the relay from station 1 to station 2 walking on a suspended wire over the pond, whilst the witches from the other teams try to make them fall using the enchanted paintballs. 

 

If a werewolf falls, he swims back to station 1, and starts over.

 

Each magic ball left gives a time bonus to the team.

 

The winning team is the one with the best overall time.

 

***

 

With less than an hour left before the beginning of the obstacle course, Josie and Lizzie have just finished creating the enchanted spherical capsules filled with magical paint.

 

The two sisters carry the last basket to the Salvatore’s station when Lizzie abruptly stops moving and Josie almost drops the basket in surprise.

 

She lifts her head to ask her sister what’s wrong, but upon seeing Lizzie’s dreamy look, she knows Hope must be near.

 

“Lizzie,” she hisses, “concentrate!”

 

Lizzie shakes her head in awe, “Leather”, is all she says.

 

Josie groans. 

 

And to think people consider Lizzie to be an intelligent and highly articulate young witch.

 

She turns around to see for herself what the fuss is about and can’t help but raise an eyebrow at what Hope, Kaleb and Jed are wearing.

 

Apparently the Mikaleson’s staff thought the appropriate attire to a sporting event was black and silver leather motorcycle-style suits.

 

Granted she can see the appeal, but the timing couldn’t be more unfortunate, because when the trio walks next to them, Lizzie trips over her own feet and loses her grip on the basket making the enchanted paintballs fall. 

 

Five hundred enchanted paintballs explode on Lizzie in a puff of colored smoke.

 

At least their spell worked, thinks Josie.

 

Lizzie stands up in mortification, her once yellow Salvatore sports top now a bright rainbow of enchanted paint, the red matching her face.

 

“You did this,” Lizzie hisses as she points a finger in Hope’s direction.

 

“What did I do?” Hope asks, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“You distracted me!”

 

Hope raises an eyebrow. “By doing what? Breathing?” she asks, irritation replacing the confusion on her face.

 

Anger quickly bubbles in Lizzie’s chest and her fists clenches in instinct. “You’re insufferable!”.

 

“Said the other insufferable!” Hope shoots back.

 

“You’re both insufferable,” says Penelope Park evenly, startling everyone when she steps between Lizzie and Hope.

 

There’s a silent challenge in her eyes as she stares them both down. 

 

“Lizzie, could you ask your father for an impromptu speech about the purpose of this tournament: team spirit, having fun and the likes?” 

 

“Hope, maybe you could help Jed and Rafael with the warmups?”

 

Josie expects them to make a fuss, but to her astonishment they both nod once and walk away.

 

Penelope looks at her. “I’ll help you make new paintballs,” she says and turns towards the school, the basket floating in the air behind her. 

 

They should’ve of thought of that instead of carrying it, thinks Josie.

 

Josie’s eyes travel from the basket to Penelope Park. 

 

Her eyes widen when she realizes she’s also wearing a leather body suit. 

 

She stays rooted in her spot and tries, really tries, not to let her eyes wander but she soon realizes it’s a lost battle.

 

The thought that lingers on her mind and makes her cheeks take a slight pink shade is that leather and Penelope Park are a match made in heaven.

 

As if sensing Josie’s eyes on her, Penelope turns around and calls back to her, “You coming, Miss Saltzman?”.

 

Josie blinks, and shakes herself out of her daze before running to catch up with the Mikaelson professor.

 

Oh dear, did Penelope Park just catch her checking her out?

 

And, was there a pun in her question? 

 

***

 

They work side by side in an amiable silence, concentrating on the task in hand, only breaking it to exchange a casual comment here and there.

 

Penelope creates new paintballs and Josie adds the paint.

 

Josie is determined not to embarrass herself any further, so she stops herself from glancing at the raven-haired witch. 

 

The problem is, she’s not really doing a good job.

 

Especially when Penelope’s tongue peaks out between her lips as she makes a perfectly round ball. 

 

Josie’s eyes are drawn to her lips and stay locked there, until the ball she is holding explodes in a puff of colored smoke leaving streaks of pink across her face.

 

“You wouldn’t be related to a Lizzie Saltzman, now would you?” Penelope says, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

 

On instinct, Josie sticks her tongue out at Penelope.

 

Penelope is full on grinning now. “Ah yes, I can totally see the family resemblance.”

 

Josie chuckles. 

 

She feels a warmth in her chest when Penelope Park looks at her with a soft smile.

 

***

 

They’ve finished their task and are walking back to the obstacle course where Dr Saltzman is wrapping up his improvised speech.

 

“Do you have any siblings?” Josie asks Penelope.

 

“I have-”

 

Penelope goes silent. 

 

“Had.”

 

Penelope shakes her head. She lets a soft sigh escape from her lips.

 

“I had a younger sister and brother. Petra and Percy. Twins actually. Fraternal, obviously.” 

 

Josie feels her chest ache at the use of the past tense.

 

***

 

With a few minutes to go, everyone is gathered near the starting line.

 

Hope and Jed join the rest of the Mikaelson’s Boarding School staff and students, where Penelope seems to be arguing with Kaleb.

 

“I just don’t get why you made the balls by hand.”

 

Penelope rolls her eyes at Kaleb but doesn’t answer him.

 

“You made the paintballs one by one?”, questions Hope surprised. “Why didn’t you use your multiplying spell?”

 

Kaleb throws his hands up. “That’s what I’m saying.”

 

Penelope shrugs. “I didn’t think of it.”

 

“You taught that spell to the school’s witches.”

 

Penelope sighs in frustration “I forgot, okay?!”

 

Hope goes to say something else but closes her mouth when Penelope stomps away from them muttering “You’re all insufferable.”

 

Jed shakes his head, a corner of his mouth turning up. “She’s got it bad.” 

 

“Let’s just hope, she won’t mess it up like Mikaelson”, adds Kaleb smirking.

 

“I’m right here guys.” Hope huffs out.

 

“Is Miss P okay?” Pedro’s voice startles them.

 

They turn to find the little boy focused on his favorite professor’s retreating figure. 

 

“Yes Pedro, she’s just in denial.” Hope tells the boy, a serious expression on her face.

 

“Is that bad? Does it hurt?”

 

“It doesn’t hurt, but it makes you do really stupid things.” 

 

Once Pedro is far away, Kaleb, Jed and Hope look at each other before letting out the laughter they felt bubbling in their chest. 

 

“You live a dangerous life Mikaelson.” Kaleb shakes his head still grinning.

 

“It’ll be worth the pain though.”

 

***

 

The obstacle course is underway with the three school’s vampires speeding back and forth to bring the paintballs to their witches. 

They move so fast that its impossible to see which school is leading.

Each school cheers and roots for their team, the Mikaelson’s being the loudest. They stand, yell and raise their arms which results in a wave that travels through all the students.

 

*

“I don’t know what’s more entertaining to watch: the kids or those idiots?” wonders Lizzie.

 

Josie can’t help but agree with her sister as she goes through with the movements of the wave. 

 

Her gaze lingers on Penelope Park. Pedro sits on her shoulders and she’s shouting instructions to her witches. 

 

She’s like a puzzle thinks Josie, a complex puzzle, its pieces scattered away waiting to be found and put back together. 

 

*

 

All the werewolves are on the wire now with the witches throwing the enchanted paintballs towards them. The Mikaelson’s witches seem to have the best strategy: they aim simultaneously one wolf at a time making them fall one by one into the pond.

 

*

 

“We’re losing, aren’t we?” Lizzie asks her, her attention focused on Hope, a soft smile on her face.

 

“Badly.”

 

Lizzie chuckles. “I’ve never seen her looking so…carefree.” 

 

“Are you going to apologize to Hope?” Josie asks her sister.

 

Lizzie’s face turns serious and grim. “Problem is, I don’t know where to start.”

 

*

 

The Mikaelson school ends up winning, but Josie doesn’t seem to mind, instead she smiles at their celebratory antics. 

 

Pedro throws one of the remaining magic paintballs in the air and Josie watches in awe as dozens of balls appear in the air before falling on the cheering crowd.

 

“I didn’t know there was a spell for that.” 

 

Lizzie looks at her curiously. “I don’t really think there’s anything that Penelope Park can’t turn into a spell.”

 

“But-Why didn’t she use it earlier?”

 

Lizzie pursues her lips and squints in thought. “That’s a good question Jo.” 

 

She walks a couple of steps towards the dining hall before turning to look back at her. “I’ll let you think about it.” 

 

Josie tilts her head to the side watching her sister walk away. 

 

What does that even mean?

 

***

 

“Good game, Park.” 

 

“Bad game, Saltzman.”

 

Lizzie snorts and Penelope gives her an amused smile back.

 

Lizzie doesn’t have time to respond, when a small hand tugs at Penelope’s arm.

 

They both look down and find Pedro looking up at Penelope his lip between his teeth.

 

“Miss P? I made you a glowing flower.”

 

Penelope smiles at him, reaching for the magical flower. She furrows her eyebrows.

 

“Thank you, Pedro. What is this for?”

 

“Miss Hope said you weren’t feeling good because you’re in denial, so I thought I’d cheer you up.”

 

Lizzie snorts. Penelope lifts her eyes and glares at her, but when she looks back at Pedro, her eyes are soft again. 

 

“That’s very thoughtful of you Pedro. And you know what? It works, I already feel better.”

 

The little boy beams at her.

 

There’s a mischievous glint in her eyes as she leans further towards Pedro. 

 

“Do you think you could use the multiplying spell I taught you guys and make two more for miss Lizzie here?” 

 

“She’s got it even worse.”

 

***

 

Dr Saltzman approaches the Mikaleson’s to congratulate them for their team’s victory, when there’s a loud yell followed by various curses. 

 

Everyone in proximity, turn their attention towards the commotion. 

 

Hope runs, pushing past the crowd, and dives into the pond, smoke coming out her back.

***

 

Lizzie narrows her eyes and turns towards Penelope. “You Ignalused her?”, she hisses, tension finding its way into her body.

 

Penelope looks back at her affronted. “Of course not! Ignalusa would burn her skin off! I just mixed a heat and a smoke spell to make her think her arse was on fire.”

 

“Diving in the pond was Hope being a total drama queen”, she adds rolling her eyes.

 

Lizzie shakes her head and laughs, relieved, the tension melting away. “You’re so bad!”

 

“I try.” Penelope beams at her.

 

“I can’t believe they let you teach the kids.”

 

“Please, the kids love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, kudos and bookmarks on the last chapter. It really means a lot to me.  
> I hope you'll like this one!
> 
> I added a little bonus scene at the end :-)


	7. “Maybe you crushed on the wrong people”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is actually what made me write this story. I just couldn't get this scene out of my mind, so I tried to imagine a story where it would make sense. 
> 
> I truly hope it does make sense!

Now that the first competition is over, Josie is able to resume her morning runs again and she’s glad because the exercise helps her stay focused.

 

She’s on her way back to the school when she sees that Lizzie, Rafael and Landon are outside seemingly too engrossed in whatever they are watching down the hill and towards the raven’s clearing to hear her approaching.

 

“What are you guys watching?”

 

All three of them jump, startled, sporting guilty expressions on their faces.

 

Josie raises an eyebrow at them. She comes at their side and stops in her tracks when she sees what’s gotten them so focused.

 

On the clearing, dressed in training gear, the four Mikaelson professors are stick sparring two by two, Jed with Kaleb, and Hope with Penelope.

 

“Oh,” is all she says eyes wide, and Landon bobs his head up and down.

 

“So, we’re…objectifying them?”

 

“Hmm”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Totally.”

 

Well, okay then, she thinks.

 

***

 

Kaleb charges at Jed with the stick upheld, he fakes a forehand strike to Jed’s left collarbone but goes for his kneecap instead.

 

Jed anticipates his move and does a backflip to avoid Kaleb’s stick shattering against his knee.

 

Kaleb loses his balance and falls down.

 

Jed lets out a loud growl and rips his shirt off flexing his muscles to taunt Kaleb.

 

There’s a sharp intake of breath coming from Rafael. He says something about needing to shower and rushes away.

 

Josie turns to look at him surprised. Huh, she hadn’t seen that coming.

 

“Raf!” calls Landon startled by his departure, “I don’t get it, he already took a shower. I’ll better go see what’s wrong with him.

 

***

 

“Getting tired Park?”

 

A wicked smile takes over Penelope’s lips. “More like getting bored Mikaelson!”

 

Hope approaches Penelope carefully.

 

Her first blow aims at Penelope’s left shoulder to knock her off balance. She follows up with a swift motion of her stick at her legs, but of course, Penelope knows exactly how to counter her attack.

 

Hope doesn’t have time to blink before her back hits the ground.

 

She pulls her legs up her chest, her hands flat on the ground on either side of her head, rolls back and kicks her legs up into the air and lands in a squat facing Penelope again.

 

***

 

“I want to make it work this time.”

 

She turns to find Lizzie’s attention focused on a certain redhead tribrid.

 

“Good.”

 

***

 

“You have…your… “I’m about to do something stupid”… face on.” Penelope takes a lurching step forward with each word before charging her friend.

 

Hope blocks the oncoming attack. “You said my face always looks like that,” she grunts.

 

Penelope takes a step back grinning and they begin circling each other again.

 

“Because you always do something stupid.”

 

***

 

Lizzie watches her face closely. “Really? Are you truly okay with this?”

 

Josie takes her time before answering. “At first it stung a bit to know I could never win against you. But I’m okay with it now.”

 

“It’s not a competition Jo.” Lizzie sighs.

 

Josie shrugs. “Sometimes it feels that way though.”

 

“It shouldn’t.” Lizzie’s response is firm. She shakes her head, a sad smile on her face. “You’re a greater witch and an even greater person than I’ll ever be.”

 

Josie blinks in surprise when she realizes they’ve re both stupid. So, so stupid. She tells her sister that much.

 

Lizzie blows a shaky breath at her words. “Let’s agree to just be ourselves, instead of wanting to be each other then.”

 

She surges forward and wraps up her sister in a hug that holds so much meaning.

 

***

 

Penelope’s sparring stick flies in the air before landing in the dirt a few feet away from her. “What the hell?! We said no powers!” She clenches her jaw.

 

Hope shrugs. “I’m just making sure you’re not too bored.”

 

“More like showing off to your girlfriend,” mutters Penelope the stick flying back into her open palm.

 

***

 

“Maybe you crushed on the wrong people.”

 

Josie eyes Lizzie dubiously. “I don’t think…”

 

“Let me finish. You deserve someone whose attention has solemnly been on you from the moment they met you. Someone who “gets you”. Someone confident without being arrogant. Someone whose intelligence is challenging but never belittling.”

 

Josie scrunches up her face. “Okay,” she drawls.

 

She doesn’t understand why her sister is telling her this.

 

She doesn’t understand why her sister is sporting a shit eating grin like she knows something she doesn’t.

 

Most of all, she doesn’t understand why she feels her heart flutter in her chest as she looks at Penelope Park.

 

***

 

Penelope lunges, her stick aiming for Hope’s midsection.

 

She scrambles to the side before it collides with her flesh and strikes Penelope’s weapon hand with her own stick.

 

Penelope grunts and switches the hand holding the stick. “Werewolf speed, really? Getting desperate?”

 

“You’re holding back. Why?”

 

She circles and charges at Penelope who easily blocks her and strikes back.

 

“Am I really?” asks Penelope just as Hope’s stick aims at her head. Penelope ducks and slides her foot up before arcing it outwards towards Hope’s stomach.

 

Hope stumbles a few steps back at the impact.

 

“Lizzie knows your magic can beat me.” she says breathing in deeply through her nose.

 

***

 

“Are they fighting…for real?” Josie asks worried.

 

She can sense a shift in the way Hope and Penelope are sparring. Even Jed and Kaleb have stopped their training session to look at the two young women.

 

They’re fast.

 

Constantly on the move.

 

Perfectly matched in speed and technique, blocking and striking with an ease that comes from  
training together.

 

Lizzie shrugs. “Hope likes to poke. And Penelope doesn’t like being poked at. They’re actually worse than children.”

 

***

 

Penelope wipes the sweat from her forehead and aims at Hope’s right shoulder. Her stick collides with its intended target and Hope grunts in response slamming into her. She takes hold of Penelope’s stick in her hand and doesn’t let go.

 

They’re facing each other. “So, it must be because of Josie.”

 

Hope can see the exasperation on Penelope’s face. “Let go!”

 

Hope arches an eyebrow in challenge. “Make me.”

 

There’s a beat before Hope is blasted in the air.

 

She closes her eyes bracing for the impact with the ground, but when the expected pain doesn’t come, she opens her eyes and groans.

 

She knows she shouldn’t have challenged Penelope, so she can only blame herself for her predicament.

 

She’s hovering over the middle of the duckpond and judging by the mischievous light in Penelope’s eyes, it’s only a matter of seconds before the raven-haired witch releases her magic grip on her.

 

When Penelope turns her back and walks away, Hope revises that estimate. It’s probably going to be hours.

 

She must’ve really touched a nerve.

 

***

 

Penelope Park grabs her sports bag and puts the sparring stick in as she walks up towards the school.

 

She takes a water bottle from her bag and pours some water on her face before gulping the rest of the water down.

 

Penelope is almost at their level when Lizzie blocks her path arms crossed.

 

Josie knows she’s staring, but she can’t help it.

 

Penelope rubs the water droplets that rolled down from her face to her collarbone, and Josie finds herself being drawn to the movement.

 

She tells herself the strange warmth starting low in her belly is because she’s never seen Penelope Park wearing a tank top and form fitting leggings.

 

Josie used to train with her dad and Hope when they were at school. She wonders if she could train with the Mikaelson’s sometime. She also wonders if being in such close proximity of the raven-haired witch would be a good idea.

 

She’s so lost in thought, that she almost misses Lizzie asking Penelope if she hasn’t forgotten something.

 

Penelope looks up at the tall blonde witch exasperation clear on her face. “She, literally, asked for it, Lizzie.”

 

Lizzie arches an eyebrow. “I’m sure she did.”

 

Penelope huffs, still staring at Lizzie, and Hope is flung back near the shore of the pond.

 

Penelope pouts looking at Lizzie with pleading eyes. 

Lizzie sighs relenting. “Well, if she asked for it....”

 

A wide grin breaks across Penelope’s face at those words, and she walks away laughing at the loud cackling and even louder swearing that follows the big splash.

 

***

 

Josie is ashamed to admit that she didn’t even check to see if Hope made it out of the pond.

 

Instead, her eyes wander to Penelope’s retreating figure.

 

“Enjoying the view?”

 

“Huh?” she stutters facing her sister.

 

Lizzie looks amused a smirk curling the corner of her mouth upwards. “And you haven’t even seen her naked.”

 

Josie blinks. Once. Twice.

 

Her sister is full on grinning now and the underlying meaning finally registers in her mind.

 

“You-What!?”

 

Lizzie has the audacity to laugh while she chases after her, eyes ablaze, her hands shining red.

 

“It was an accident! I swear! The Mikaelson’s have like a thousand bathrooms.”

 

It’s only poetic justice, she thinks, when Lizzie collides with Hope and they both fall in the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : a bedtime story and idiots realizing they're being idiots.


	8. “You deserve to be happy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter could've been titled "Fuego"  
> ;-)

For the last three months or so since the beginning of the Tournament, Josie has found herself taking a stroll around the gardens with Penelope Park after dinner.

 

She doesn’t remember when their night strolls started or why, she just knows that, every day, she looks forward to them.

 

They usually talk about their day and their classes. 

 

A lot of their conversations turn around magic, and the extent of the other witch’s knowledge and understanding of everything involving magic is something that Josie marvels at. 

 

Josie is always astonished when Penelope asks for her input on the spells or potions she’s inventing or fine tuning. 

 

Most of them aim to annoy Hope, like enchanting the tribrid’s favorite pen to mirror write when using it. 

 

Though the Mikaelson professor’s favorite pass-time is coming up with new spells to amuse the kids. 

 

Josie senses that Penelope’s playfulness hides a painful past. It’s a subject she doesn’t really know how to broach, but she’s willing to wait as long as needed for the other witch to trust her enough to confide in her. 

 

Sometimes they just walk around without talking, both lost in thought, just content to be in the other’s presence. 

 

So, to say she’s disappointed when, an unusually sheepish looking Penelope tells her she has to attend a Mikaelson faculty meeting that night, is the understatement of the century.

 

That’s how she finds herself walking aimlessly around the gardens by her own. 

 

Habit makes her approach the raven’s clearing and for a brief moment her stomach does a summersault when she sees that someone is already there.

 

There’s a sense of guilt at the disappointment she feels when she realizes it’s only Hope.

 

***

 

Hope turns around at the approaching footsteps and smiles when she sees her. “Hey Jo.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be at the meeting?” she asks burning with curiosity. 

 

“What meeting?” Hope’s eyes narrow in confusion then widen. “Oh, the meeting!”.

 

Josie eyes her suspiciously.

 

Hope tilts her head on the side and looks at her as if appraising her and Josie squirms under the scrutiny.

 

Apparently, Hope finds the answer she’s looking for because she nods to herself once, then walks away motioning at her to follow her. “Let’s go.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“We’re going to crash a meeting,” she announces, grinning in what Penelope would call the Hope Mikaelson-“I’m about to do something stupid”-look that Josie has come to associate with trouble.

 

Oh dear, what now, thinks Josie.

 

***

 

They’re standing in front of the Mikaelson’s dormitories door, Hope’s hand on the doorknob when she pauses.

 

Her face is serious, but Josie can see she’s fighting a smile. “You have to be quiet.”

 

“If we’re caught, promise me you’ll say a few good things about me at my funeral.” 

 

Josie looks at her with a worried expression. “What?”

 

Hope grins an amused light in her eyes and puts a finger in front of her lips. 

 

She quietly pushes the door open and peers inside before opening the door wider and ushering Josie inside.

 

The site that greats her is not exactly what she expected. Though to be honest she doesn’t know what she expected.

 

All the beds are huddled together in the center of the dorm, tables with chairs on top of them surround the beds, bed sheets and blankets covering everything in what seems to be a gigantic and the most epic blanket fort ever to exist.

 

The children are sprawled on the beds, their attention focused on Penelope Park who is sitting in the center of the fort wearing Disney pajamas, reading them a story. 

 

She’s reading them Peter Pan, though she’s not only reading from the book in her hands. 

 

There are fairy lights twinkling in the air all around the dorm. 

 

On the bare wall facing the fort, the book’s scenes are reenacted in a sort of magical shadows play. 

 

Josie stares, mouth dropped open and eyes wide.

 

Hope leans closer and whispers. “She used to read bedtime stories to the younger kids. But the older ones wanted in on the fun, so the student council voted that she has to stay with them one night every three months.”

 

“Of course, she protested, but everyone knew it was just for show. Like she could deny them anything.”

 

Hope rolls her eyes. “That, and the pleasure of reminding me she’s the kids favorite. Though that’s still debatable in my opinion; they love it when I turn into my wolf form.”

 

Josie can’t help but snort because she can totally see them bickering about something like that.

 

Hope’s mouth curls into a sad smile as she looks at Penelope. “It also reminds her of her family.”.

 

Josie recalls the rare occasions when Penelope talked about her family, and her heart sinks even though she doesn’t know the whole story yet.

 

“Come on, let’s go before they see us.”

 

Hope goes to open the door, but her foot kicks against it. 

 

She looks up at Josie her eyes widening “Oh shit.”

 

“Intruders!” booms a voice. 

 

There’s shuffling and yells and moments later both Hope and Josie are inside the room running and jumping on the beds trying to escape the pillows, blankets and even stuffed animals all the kids use to wallop the two of them and one another. 

 

The smaller items are flying across the dorm as projectile weapons.

 

Feathers litter the room.

 

The blanket fort crumbles down eliciting shrieks and laughter from the children.

 

Josie startles when a pillow finds Hope’s face making her lose her balance and fall on her back on a bed. 

 

Josie grabs the discarded pillow and hits the person approaching them without looking.

 

The muttered “Really Saltzman? Siding with the enemy?” reveals that it’s Penelope Park she just chucked a pillow at.

 

“Run Jo!” yells Hope from the bed, before Penelope throws another pillow at her. 

 

There’s a dangerous gleam in Penelope’s eyes when she turns back at her. “She’s right for once, you better run!”.

 

Josie doesn’t need to be told again, she turns around and jumps on the next bed, ducking when a stuffed teddy bear flies over her head. 

 

Josie squeals when she feels herself being tackled. 

 

She falls on a bed. 

 

Penelope is hovering on top of her, laughing. She drops to her knees and uses her body weight to pin Josie’s legs on the bed. 

 

Penelope lifts her arms over her head ready to hit her with a pillow.

 

Josie puts her hands around Penelope’s waist and starts pinching and tickling her. 

 

The Mikaelson Professor drops the pillow as she wiggles away and falls over her giggling. 

 

Josie’s breath hitches from the warm press of Penelope’s body on hers.

 

Penelope takes advantage of her momentary distraction and pulls her arms over her head. The action making her trip on top of Josie.

 

They’re so close now, their noses almost touching. 

 

Josie realizes it’s the closer she’s ever been to the other professor and she takes the time to look at her lips, the curve of her nose, the tinge of pink on her cheeks, her green eyes that are looking back at her, a tad darker than usual. 

 

Penelope pulls away and puts some distance between them and Josie immediately misses the contact. 

 

Josie swears she sees Penelope’s eyes move down to her own lips.

 

She licks her lips and feels Penelope’s grip on her arms loosen at the sight.

 

They stay locked in a staring contest looking each other breathe. 

 

For a moment, it feels to Josie like they are the only two people in the room. The only sound she hears is their labored breaths and her heart pounding in her chest.

 

Penelope’s eyes flicker back and forth between Josie’s eyes and lips a few times. 

 

The thought that they might kiss makes Josie’s stomach flip.

 

Her body screams at her to close the distance, and she leans forward, lifting herself, hoping she’s not reading the situation wrong.

 

Oh dear, Penelope is moving down towards her.

 

Their lips are just a breath away, when a pillow is chucked at Penelope’s side with such force that it makes her roll off of her.

 

Josie lifts her head and Hope looks at her apologetically. 

 

She releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

 

Oh dear, she almost kissed Penelope Park in a room full of children. 

 

She needs a cold shower.

 

***

 

Hope checks the dorms and finds the kids fast asleep. There’s just one person missing, but she knows where’s she’ll find her.

 

As she approaches her, the silence of the night is broken by the crisp sound of cracking chocolate.

 

“Chocolate?” she asks, surprise evident in her voice. 

 

Penelope is facing away from her looking at her ravens. “I’m being responsible.”

 

Hope walks next to her and watches her profile. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Penelope shrugs. “I don’t know.” 

 

At least we’re making some progress, thinks Hope.

 

“You deserve to be happy.”

 

Penelope shakes her head, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. “It’s not about me.” 

 

Hope nods, she knows all too well the weight Penelope seems to carry on her shoulders, but she’ll be damned if she lets her pass up on an opportunity of finally finding some happiness after everything she’s been through.

 

“Well, then, Josie deserves to be happy.”

 

“She does.” Penelope shifts on her heels. “That’s why I can’t – I mean, what–what’s the point?” 

 

“Do you want to?”

 

Penelope turns to face her. The answer is written on her face. Because the look of longing on her face is the same one Hope sees looking back at her when she stares in a mirror.

 

Penelope sighs roughly. “It’s too dangerous. I can’t do that to her.” She shakes her head and looks back at the ravens.

 

Hope softens her tone. “Don’t you think that’s her decision to make?”

 

Penelope sighs frustrated running a hand through her hair.

 

*

 

They stand in silence next to each other both lost in thought about the girls that own their hearts. 

 

Penelope cracks a piece of her chocolate bar and hands it to her. Hope takes it and starts munching.

 

“You deserve to be happy too you know.”

 

Hope laughs a humorless laugh. 

 

Penelope’s arches an eyebrow. “Lizzie’s baking. Or trying to. Please go to the kitchen before she burns the school down.”

 

***

 

Lizzie squints at the Banana Cream Pie recipe trying to make sense of the different steps to follow. ‘Separate the whites from the yolk. Beat the three yolks.’

 

Huh, thinks Lizzie, what’s that supposed to mean? Cheesecakes were easier to make. 

 

She takes an egg in her hand and goes to smash it on the countertop when someone holds her arm back.

 

“Easy there. Here, let me.”

 

Hope gently opens her fingers and takes the egg from her hand. 

 

Lizzie watches how she carefully cracks the egg and lets the white drip through her hand into the bowl, then drops the yolk into another one. 

 

She repeats the action with the other eggs and all Lizzie can do is stand there watching her.

 

It occurs to Lizzie in that moment just how long it’s been since she’s had the opportunity to openly stare at Hope. 

 

“Did you and Josie get into a fight?” she asks her softly.

 

Lizzie shakes her head. “No. I’m just owning up to my past mistakes.”

 

***

 

They follow the rest of the recipe with Hope explaining the different steps and Lizzie executing them.

 

After what seems like hours, they are ready to put the pie in the oven.

 

Hope cleans the countertop and puts everything back in place and turns to her.

 

Now that they don’t have anything else to occupy themselves with, there’s a nervous energy cursing through Lizzie’s body.

 

“The pie should be ready in fifteen minutes. Then it has to chill for at least an hour.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Do you want me to wait with you?” Hope asks, her tone neutral, but Lizzie can sense the hope hiding behind her eyes.

 

She opens and closes her mouth a few times. There are so many things Lizzie wants to say to Hope but nothing comes out. ‘I’m sorry for lying about my feelings - I should’ve fought harder for you – for us. Please forgive me – I want you.’

 

When she stays silent for too long, she can see a spark of hurt in Hope’s eyes. “I’ll just go then. Ten-fifteen more minutes and then let it chill.”

 

She gives her a sad smile before turning around.

 

And Lizzie’s so tired of this push and pull they’ve been doing for years, so she grabs Hope’s wrist to halt her. “Stay, please,” she whispers.

 

Hope turns back around and just looks at her. 

 

There’s a tension brewing between them.

 

She doesn’t have time to blink before Hope crashes into her, going up on tiptoes to capture her lips.

 

One of Lizzie’s hands slips into Hope’s hair, pressing their heads closer together. The only coherent thought running through her head is how much she has missed this and how she can’t lose it again.

 

She needs Hope to be closer. She walks them backwards, never breaking their kiss, until Hope’s back hits the countertop, and Hope uses her werewolf strength to hop on it evening out their height difference.

 

Hope uses their new position to trail kisses from her mouth, along her jaw, then down the side of her neck.

 

Her own hands ran down Hope’s back and then back up.

 

When Hope’s hand slips under the hem of her shirt, she tries to pull back.

 

“Hope, wait.” She rasps, her voice coming out deeper and rougher than usual.

 

Hope moves her hand away but moves her mouth back up capturing an earlobe between her teeth eliciting a breathy moan from her.

 

It physically kills her to do so but she puts one of her hands on Hope’s arms and pushes her away. “Stop, please.”

 

Hope pushes back from her as if burned. Confusion and hurt shining on her face. “I’m sorry-I…”

 

“No, no, no. It’s okay. Come here,” she soothes.

 

She takes hold of Hope’s hands and raises them to her lips. “I just need a minute,” she murmurs against them.

 

“Am I distracting you again?”

 

“Shut it, Mikaelson.”

 

“Make me” Hope says with a sly grin.

 

Lizzie can’t help herself and surges forward to connect their lips, her hands sliding up to find their way into Hope’s hair. For a moment, she forgets why she stopped them a few moments ago and allows herself to indulge in the kiss.

 

When they have to break their kiss for a second, Lizzie is able to think properly again. “Date!”

 

Hope waits for her to continue. “What?” 

 

“I want you and I-”

 

Hope leans forward for another kiss and Lizzie loses her train of thought again.

 

“Hope!”

 

“What? You can’t say something like that and expect me not to kiss you.”

 

“You’re right. My bad.”

 

“So, you were saying that you want me…”

 

“I’m starting to wonder why.” Lizzie drawls, but there’s a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

 

“Liz.”

 

Lizzie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, her hands still holding Hope’s close to her heart. “I want this. I want you. But I want to do this right.”

 

“I want to take you out on a date.”

 

Lizzie opens her eyes and feels her breath catch in her throat. Hope is looking at her, head tilted on the side a soft smile on her face, and Lizzie can’t help but wonder why, after all the heartbreak she’s put her through, Hope still looks at her like she’s the most precious thing in the world.

 

“What?”

 

“A date. With me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bedtime and pillow fight scene was actually the second one I couldn't take off my mind when I started thinking about the sparring one. So I tried to find a way to make the Penelope in this story be at the same time a very powerful and confident witch with a very soft side.
> 
> I hope it works for you!
> 
> Thank your for the comments and kudos !


	9. “Breathe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This chapter was getting so long, I figured I publish the first part now, while you patiently wait for the rest, instead of making you wait another week or so.  
> A big MERCI for reading, commenting, leaving kudos...!

Hope looks at the different items displayed in the antique store in Mystic Falls until she spots what she knows would be perfect for Lizzie. 

 

Since Penelope told her about the young siphon witch that had asked her to pour magic into her bead bracelet, Hope couldn’t stop thinking that the Saltzman twins didn’t have something similar on them. 

 

Penelope didn’t need much convincing to visit the antique shop with her once she pointed how useful it would be for the twins to have a magical source on them.

 

Though, to be honest, Hope knew it was only a facade to hide the fact that this was exactly why the raven-haired witch had told her about the young siphon but would never openly admit.

 

Her aunt Freya often said she didn’t think it was possible to find someone as stubborn as Hope, that is, until Penelope came to live with her. 

 

“Do you think Lizzie will like this?” She asks pointing at a luxurious vintage wristwatch.

 

“You’ve been in love with her since you were fifteen, do you think she’ll like it?”

 

“I’m asking you for your opinion.”

 

“Fine” Penelope rolls her eyes. “She’ll hate it.”

 

“What are you talking about? It’s classy, the color matches with everything, and the blue details on the hands are the same color as her eyes.”

 

Penelope smirks. “I know. It’s perfect.”

 

Hope shakes her head softly and calls over the clerk.

 

Stubborn and annoying, Hope thinks.

 

*

 

“Here you go Miss, your purchase was also wrapped.” Says the clerk politely to Penelope after giving Hope her own gift-wrapped purchase.

 

Hope smirks. “Oh, are you getting… something for …someone?”

 

Penelope sighs heavily. “I don’t want to hear it. I got it just in case.”

 

“Just in case of what-Christmas coming earlier this year?” Hope snarks.

 

“Shut up.” Penelope responds leaving the antique store and shutting the door in her face.

 

So stubborn and so annoying, chuckles Hope to herself.

 

***

 

“I’m nervous.”

 

Penelope looks around at the piles of clothes tossed around in the room. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

 

Hope paces around the room running a hand through her hair. “What if she realizes that she was just hung upon the idea of us? What if we don’t have anything to talk about? What if she-”

 

“Breathe.” Penelope gets up and places a gentle hand on her arm. “I’m sure she’s as nervous as you are. And that’s good. That’s great. You know why? Because it means you care. Both of you.”

 

“Just relax,” she adds rubbing soothing circles over her back. 

 

*

 

“How can you be so calm? I’m all wound up, and it’s not even my date!” Josie asks while Lizzie applies the finishing touches to her makeup.

 

“It just feels… right. Like that’s what I’ve been waiting about my whole life.” Lizzie looks at her reflection one last time and stands up.

 

“How do you think Hope is doing?”

 

“She must be a nervous wreck. It’s part of her charm.”

 

***

 

Josie walks up to Penelope who is anxiously watching the interaction between her sister and Hope.

 

So far, Hope has managed to trip over her own feet, almost fall down the stairs, walk into a wall and drop the car keys twice, while Lizzie watches her a soft smile on her lips.

 

Penelope sighs. “I’ll drop Hope to the restaurant. Can you drive Lizzie? We can leave them your car and I’ll drive us back in the Witch-Mobile.”

 

***

 

“Is Hope better? She still looks… a little green.”

 

Penelope goes to answer Josie just as Hope tries to push the restaurant door open when the sign clearly says pull, making her bump face first on the door.

 

Penelope groans. “I’ll be right back.”

 

She runs up the stairs and opens the door for Lizzie and lets her in. 

 

She then turns to Hope, and Josie expects her to make fun of her nervousness but instead she’s surprised to hear her tell Hope to breathe and relax, though it doesn’t have the desired effect.

 

“She’s not nervous. You said she’d be as nervous as me…”

 

“You never listen to me and the one time you do is when I’m wrong?”

 

“I always listen to you; I just pretend I don’t.”

 

“Oh, that’s good to know. Now stop over-reacting and get your shit together!”

 

Hope takes a deep breath and follows Penelope inside the restaurant.

 

Well, Josie thinks, Lizzie did say she found Hope’s nervousness about their date endearing, so at least there’s that.

 

***

 

Josie watches Penelope’s profile while she’s driving them back to the Salvatore school.

 

“I tipped the waiter to send me updates.”

 

Josie chuckles lightly. “Good call.”

 

“And I pre-ordered their menu.”

 

Josie eyes her curiously. “How do you know what Lizzie likes?”

 

Penelope snorts. “Who do you think had to endure years of Hope rambling about your sister?” 

 

She turns to look at her and adds. “That’s actually how we bonded. Hope needed someone to talk to about Lizzie and I needed a sparring partner.”

 

Penelope shoots her a sly grin. “Though I ordered a vegan salad for Hope.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

Penelope rolls her eyes with a sort of exasperated fondness “When Hope’s salad will arrive, she’ll huff and grumble, probably call me a little shit, which I’ll let go just this once, then Lizzie will laugh and take pity of her and offer to share her steak. And voilà! Hope will finally realize that Lizzie actually likes her idiotic self.”

 

“That’s…”

 

“Genius?” Penelope offers with a grin.

 

Josie lets out a laugh. “I was going to say evil, but I’ll go for genially evil!”

 

“Let’s hope it actually works.”

 

***

 

“Do you like burgers? That’s the Mystic Grill. They make the best burgers, they even have vegan ones, and their milkshakes are so good. Especially the chocolate-strawberry one, though the green tea one is a must-try…”

 

“Do you want to eat there?” Penelope asks amused.

 

*

 

Josie groans when she sees that all of Mystic Falls young and restless have decided to come to the Grill. It is a Saturday night, and apparently a game night. Just their luck! 

They’ll never be able to find a place to seat and even if they did it would be impossible to enjoy her one-on-one dinner with Penelope Park.

 

She turns to tell Penelope to go back to the school, but the other witch is nowhere to be seen.

 

Her attention is drawn to a sort of commotion at the front of the line, just as Penelope appears next to her a big take-away bag in her hand. 

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“Did you use magic in public?” Josie whispers.

 

Penelope looks up at her an extremely guilty expression on her face. “Are you mad?”

 

“Are you kidding me? I’m starving!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next : fair warning, it's going to be a rocky "read". Kind of like being in a rollercoaster.


	10. "Dance with me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 notes for this chapter :  
> -For the sake of this story, let’s say that the Travelers are as described here.  
> -I think you’re going to hate me, then reconsider, then hate me and then really hate me.  
> -T Warning : mentions of violence and death

“This is where the students throw their ‘clandestine’ parties. My father usually lets them have an hour of fun before breaking up the party.”

 

They’ve finished eating their take-away diner, Penelope agreeing that the Grill’s burgers were indeed delicious, and have settled into comfortable conversation under the silver light the moon casts upon the Old Mill and the duckpond.

 

“It’s also a very popular date spot.”

 

“Is that where you went?”

 

Josie bobs her head up and down a small smile on her lips. “I didn’t date as much as Lizzie did, but, yeah, Mystic Grill burgers and ‘shakes at the Old Mill is what I did.”

 

Penelope snorts. “That sounds like the perfect cheap date.”

 

“Technically speaking, since you paid for the burgers, you’re the cheap one!”

 

Josie giggles when Penelope scrunches her nose in disgust at her words.

 

*

 

“Come on.” Penelope gets up and holds out her hand for her. Josie looks at Penelope in question but doesn’t hesitate to take the outstretched hand and lets the raven-haired witch pull her up on her feet.

 

“Can you close your eyes?”

 

Josie’s brows furrow in question. “What are you doing?”

 

“Raising the bar.” Penelope tells her a playful light in her eyes.

 

Josie bites her lip trying to make sense of what she’s talking about when she realizes they’re still holding hands and lets go only to miss the contact as soon as she does.

 

She closes her eyes and focuses on trying to listen to what Penelope Park is doing. Only she doesn’t hear anything other than nature’s night sounds.

 

“You can open your eyes now.” Penelope whispers in her ear and Josie feels shivers down her spine.

 

Just like the night she entered the Mikaelson dorm during Penelope’s bedtime story, Josie has to blink a few times to understand what she’s seeing. Dozens – no - hundreds of small lights are dancing around them. The shadows and light music playing make the Old Mill feel like an open-air Jazz club.

 

It takes Josie’s breath away.

 

“I’ve never heard you cast a spell.” Josie asks in wonder.

 

“Freya wanted me to be able to perform and control magic only with my mind, without spoken words and hand gestures.”

 

Too many thoughts swirl through her mind at once and Josie feels a familiar ache start in the pit of her stomach.

 

“How many spells are you using to do all this?”

 

“Six.”

 

“While talking to me? How?”

 

Penelope shrugs with a hint of a smile. “I’m good at compartalizing I guess.”

 

“Is there anything you can’t do?”

 

Josie’s voice comes out much more bitter that she would’ve liked. Or maybe it’s better at expressing what she feels.

She doesn’t know how that feeling of inadequacy she hadn’t felt since meeting Penelope Park managed to worm itself back inside her brain and around her heart. But it’s here, showing its ugly head again. Ruining everything.

 

Josie takes a step back. “It’s getting late, we’d better get back to the school.”

 

“Sure.”

 

The moon is again the only light shining on them but it’s enough for Josie to catch the spark of hurt in Penelope’s eyes.

 

***

 

As soon as Josie closes her room’s door, she leans her back against it trying to catch her breath.

 

She can’t believe she let her insecurities get the best of her.

 

A part of her is trying to convince her she did the right thing protecting her heart. ‘She’s not just powerful, she’s the most powerful witch ever to walk on earth. What would she want with you? You’re delusional, there’s no connection. It’s too good to be true.’

 

Another part tries to argue that Penelope Park has never made her feel vulnerable.

 

She’s not listening to that part.

 

It’s just her luck that she’d fall for the most perfect person to walk on earth.

 

At least, she’s ready to admit to herself that what she feels for the green-eyed Professor is stronger and deeper than a simple admiration for her powers and wit.

 

She has fallen in love and fallen hard.

 

She’s used to heartbreak. She’ll get through this one.

 

‘Stop being afraid. It’s good and it’s true!’

 

Josie can’t help but think back at Lizzie’s words. ‘Confident but not arrogant. Intelligent but never belittling.’

 

That little part inside of her that she doesn’t want to listen to is getting louder; protesting; arguing its case.

 

A soft knock on her door interrupts her thoughts.

 

She’s never been more grateful for Lizzie’s need to talk after a date because she really needs a twin hug right now.

 

She opens the door and gets ready to launch herself into her sister’s arms.

 

However, it’s not Lizzie standing in front of her door but rather Penelope Park.

 

She doesn’t have time to ask the other witch what she wants before Penelope beats her to it.

 

“I can’t tie my shoe laces.” She blurts, a light pink color staining her cheeks.

 

Josie blinks in confusion. “What?”

 

“I don’t know how to tie my shoe laces. I can’t even make the spell work. Hope doesn’t know - Can you imagine if she did? - Nobody knows. Except of Pedro. He asked me to do his laces once and I tried to pass it as a great learning experience of humility, but he saw right through me and called me on my bullshit. That boy is so smart. He’s trying to teach me how to do them by singing every shoelaces rhyme there is, but it’s no use... I mean ‘Build a teepee, come inside, close it tight, so we can hide’ - What does that even mean? - I’m not building a teepee, I just want to tie my laces.”

 

It occurs to Josie then that nervousness is not something she ever thought could be associated with Penelope Park, but the Mikaelson professor is standing in front of her rambling about children’s rhymes, her cheeks flaming red, hands gesticulating wildly… and Josie can’t help but find her… perfect.

 

She can feel her heart flip in her chest.

 

She understands now how Lizzie felt earlier that day watching Hope.

 

That little (annoying) voice in her head sounds like Lizzie when it tells her ‘Told you so!’.

 

“You can cast six spells at the same time, but you can’t tie your shoe laces?”

 

Penelope’s jaw ticks in annoyance. “I can cast more than six spells at a time,” she mutters.

She then takes a deep breath and gives her a sheepish smile and the flush on her cheeks darkens. “But, hum, yeah, I – I don’t know how to tie my shoelaces.”

 

Josie bites her lip and nods. “Okay.”

 

“And that’s just the tip of the iceberg.”

 

Josie fights back the laugh that’s threatening to rip from her throat. “There’s more?”

 

Penelope bobs her head up and down.

 

She shrugs self-consciously. “I’m far from perfect; I really hope you’d like to see just how… perfectly imperfect I am.”

 

Penelope’s words spark an inexplicable warmth in Josie.

 

How does she know exactly what to say? wonders Josie. How can she make her feel like everything’s possible, like she can step into the light for once?

 

“I think I would really like that.”

 

Penelope’s eyes brighten at her words.

 

They stand there looking at each other. Penelope Park, cheeks and ears flushed red, a bright smile on her face making her dimples show off; Josie’s own smile matching hers.

 

Josie steps on the side opening her door further. “Come inside?” she asks quietly, eyes soft.

 

Penelope steps into her room and lets her eyes drift around.

 

Josie closes her door and looks back at her taking everything in, from her neatly organized desk, the different framed pictures of her friends and family on the bookshelf to her favorite armchair a fluffy looking plaid hazardly thrown over. Except for her friends, she never brings anyone in her room.

 

Penelope turns to her, a soft smile on her lips. “I like it, it’s so much ‘you’.”

 

Josie marvels at that. At how Penelope Park always seems to know what she needs to hear.

 

She’s still leaning back on the door, her heart pounding in her chest, looking for support.

 

“Was it a date? Tonight, I mean. It felt like a date.”

 

Josie is surprised to hear her voice. She’s usually not so bold. Lizzie always urges her to go for what she wants, and of all the times to listen to Lizzie, she’s happy she chose to do so now.

 

There’s a sharp intake of breath coming from Penelope, before she steps a little closer an amused grin on her face.

 

“Let’s see. I drove us here.”

 

“You paid.” Josie scrunches her nose in mock-seriousness.

 

“I did.” Penelope agrees.

 

She takes another step closer.

 

Josie grins. “There were twinkling lights.”

 

“Lots of twinkling lights.” Penelope adds playfully.

 

“And music.”

 

“I was actually going to ask you to dance…”

 

Penelope stops walking, leaving only one final step between them.

 

“Really?” Josie husks.

 

Penelope nods a soft smile on her lips.

 

Josie reaches out, her hand finding Penelope’s and pulls her forward closing the gap between them.

 

“Ask me now.”

 

Penelope whispers. “Dance with me?”

 

Josie smiles. She draws Penelope impossibly closer as she slides her free arm around the shorter witch’s waist and lifts their joined hands up to rest over her heart.

 

Penelope’s hand moves up from Josie’s arm, to her shoulder, up the side of her neck before it rests behind her neck, her fingers leaving a trail of fire under their touch.

 

They start a slow sway following the rhythm of their pounding hearts, staring at each other.

 

Penelope’s eyes flicker back and forth between Josie’s eyes and lips.

 

Her hand drifts to Josie’s cheek to coax her closer – just a tad closer - as she stands on her toes and whispers against her lips, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

She waits a beat for Josie to pull away if she wants, but that’s the furthest thing from her mind, and then -

 

Josie forgets how to breathe.

 

It’s sweet and tender.

 

It feels right. Nothing ever felt so right before.

 

It’s also not near enough to quench the oncoming fire Josie can feel inside of her.

 

When Penelope pulls back, Josie whimpers at the loss. She lifts her arms and takes Penelope’s cheeks in her hands and presses their mouths back together. Penelope’s hands come to rest around her waist pulling her closer.

 

They’re wrapped in their own magic.

 

They break the kiss, both breathing heavily their chest heaving, their foreheads bump together, and they stay like that breathing each other in.

 

Josie feels Penelope shaking in her arms.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asks, her hands still holding the raven-haired witch’s cheeks.

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“Of what?”

 

Penelope shakes her head softly. “Losing you.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Josie breathes out.

 

Penelope kisses her tenderly and it feels both like a new beginning and a goodbye.

 

“There’s something you need to know. About me. My family. Why I live with the Mikaelson’s.”

 

***

 

They’ve left her room to go in the school’s library.

 

Josie watches Penelope activate the magic archives search engine. She enters a date thirteen years ago, then a few words.

 

When the appropriate documents appear, Penelope takes them out and puts them down on the table in front of her.

 

The first thing that captures Josie’s attention are the various clippings from local New Orleans’ newspapers about a terrible gas leak that killed a family thirteen years ago.

 

The other documents are about an ancient witch coven called the Travelers. As a Magical History professor, Josie has read all about the mysterious and powerful coven.

One of the oldest covens, some dating its emergence around the time of the Roman Empire.

Contrary, to the other covens who believed in maintaining the balance of nature by not abusing their magical powers, the Travelers’s original leaders, Silas and Qetsiyah, believed that they could achieve greater things than nature. Thus, starting their quest to achieve immortality. Last Josie heard; the Travelers were decimated.

 

“There was no gas leak. That’s just the cover story Freya came up with to explain the sudden surge of energy that had the city shaking and quaking.”

 

Josie shifts uncomfortably on her chair. She thinks she knows what’s coming. The different puzzle pieces about Penelope Park coming together.

 

“I remember that our recruitment globe exploded; My father left shortly after for New Orleans and came back a few days later with Hope. Neither willing to tell us much. Lizzie was so mad at Hope for ruining our spring break vacation…”

 

“Freya called him after she found me.” Penelope says her voice void of emotion, though she can’t hide the storm ragging in her eyes.

 

“We were having lunch with my family and the rest of my coven. I was upstairs with Petra and Percy when we heard a loud crash and shouts. I went downstairs to see what was happening and Petra and Percy followed me.”

 

Penelope runs a trembling hand through her hair.

 

“There were people I’d never seen before in our house. There were bodies lying on the floor. My mother. My father. Lifeless. I shouted at Petra and Percy to run. But they didn’t even have time to turn away. Everything happened so fast. I remember feeling like millions of needles prickling my skin and the anger and despair inside of me growing stronger, I started shouting and then everything went black.”

 

“When I came back to me, I was at the Mikaelson’s. From what Freya gathered, the Travelers were convinced my coven held the key to their immortality.”

 

Josie reaches out to take one of Penelope’s hands in her own. “Why are you telling me this now?”

 

Penelope’s eyes exude so much love that Josie is afraid to blink.

 

Penelope shakes her head. She takes a deep breath and looks at her. The look on her face open and vulnerable. “This, between us, is not something I’ve ever felt before, and I want to follow it and see where it goes.”

 

“Everyone has baggage. Mine is a coven of crazy witches that’ve put a target in my back because they think I’m the key to their immortality. I may have managed to defeat them thirteen years ago, but I know they’ll be back.”

 

“It’s probably presumptuous of me to think that you feel the same. I’ll understand if it’s too much.”

 

***

 

It’s really late, so Hope’s surprised to see a familiar figure still outside.

 

“What are you doing still up?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep. You?”

 

“Same.”

 

Hope can feel Penelope’s gaze on her, curious and anxious to know how her date with Lizzie really went.

 

She steps next to her, waits a beat or two, then bumps her shoulder against Penelope’s. “Thank you.”

 

A lopsided smile spreads over Penelope’s lips. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Penelope sighs relieved when she sees the bright smile on Hope’s face.

 

“What are you doing out here then?”

 

Hope shrugs. “We’re taking things slow. Learning from our mistakes.”

 

“I’m taking her out tomorrow though.”

 

“Think you can manage to go on another date with Lizzie without crushing on any doors?” Penelope’s smile is impish now.

 

Hope huffs. “I wasn’t that bad.”

 

Penelope snorts.

 

*

 

Hope waits in silence.

 

“I told Josie.”

 

Ah, that’s why Penelope can’t sleep, she thinks.

 

“How did she take it?”

 

Penelope shrugs, but Hope can see she’s not as unaffected as she tries to look. “I asked her to take her time to really think about it.”

 

“She’s stronger than she looks.”

 

Penelope’s jaw tightens. She runs her hand in her hair. “That’s what terrifies me.”

 

“You’re not having any nightmares, are you?”

 

“No. Just tired of always looking behind my back…”

 

Hope puts her hand on Penelope’s shoulder. “Whatever happens, whenever it happens, you know I have your back.”

 

Penelope smiles softly then nods. Hope takes her hand back.

 

“I need you to do me a favor.”

 

“Anything.” Hope says without hesitation turning to look at Penelope.

 

Penelope swallows thickly. “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

 

Hope blinks, uncomprehending. “What are you talking about?”

 

“If anything happens to you, because of me… I can’t go through losing everything again. I can’t. I won’t.”

 

“What are you asking me?

 

“I don’t want you to have my back. I want you to think about Lizzie and stay away.”

 

“You can’t ask me that.” Hope exclaims incredulously.

 

“Yes, I can! It’s my life, and if it comes to that, I’m asking you to choose yours over mine.”

 

“No!”

 

“Hope. Please.” Penelope shouts in exasperation.

 

Hope looks at the anguish on her best friend’s face and can’t help but think back at the first year after Freya brought Penelope home.

 

Hope was in New Orleans for spring break when she felt an outburst of power rushing through the air. Every magical creature in the city felt it. Freya and Keelin left in a haste and came back a few hours later with an unconscious young girl. She recognized Penelope Park though they had only met on a few occasions. Hope only knew she was supposed to study with her aunt.

 

She didn’t get to see much of the young witch that first year. Understandably the girl had trouble dealing with what had happened to her family. Hope remembers waking up on more than one occasion to anguished cries in the middle of the night.

 

Penelope also had to deal with the extended powers she had gotten. Even Freya had trouble containing the sudden bursts of energy coming from the young witch. Hope had seen the damage bestowed to the girl’s bedroom one day after a very vivid nightmare.

 

Apparently, Penelope’s coven had developed a sort of defense mechanism against their own extinction. In case of an attack on the coven, the falling witches could transfer their magic into another, thus making that witch strong enough to stop the attack.

 

Penelope had received all of her coven’s powers.

 

Her family and Dr Saltzman decided it was safer for Hope to stay away at the Salvatore school, and Hope remembers with shame how much she resented that raven-haired witch that kept her away from her own family.

 

She used to call her selfish and evil.

 

Now she calls her ‘her family’.

 

Once during a fight with her aunt Freya, she wished the witch had died with the rest of her coven.

 

Now, she would gladly give her own life to spare hers if needed.

 

Only, Penelope Park already knows that, because she’s annoying like that - always a step ahead of her - and will make sure she never gets to do that sacrifice, because she’s also selfless.

 

“I hate you.” She says.

 

But what she means is ‘I love you’.

 

“I know.” Penelope tells her.

 

And she knows it means ‘I love you too’.

 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very important chapter, very emotional and I tried to do my best, so I really hope it was worth the wait.  
> As always, thank you so much for reading and liking (?) this story.


	11. “I think you broke my control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the longer than usual wait.  
> To make it up, this chapter is full on fluff... which also means that angst is coming.  
> But for now, I hope you'll enjoy this !

Hope looks at Penelope as she goes over their spells that’ve turned the Salvatore’s gym into a combat room; an enchanted combat room resembling a forest for them to put all their training in good use. 

 

It will also allow them to blow off some steam. 

 

Hope knows Penelope needs to occupy herself while she waits for Josie’s answer. As for herself, she’s taking Lizzie on a date and let’s just say that she would like to avoid a repeat of their last one. 

 

Deep breaths and blowing stuff up should calm her nerves.

 

“Did you cast a protection spell on yourself?”

 

Hope rolls her eyes in exasperation. “For the tenth time: YES!”

 

“Just making sure Lizzie doesn’t blame me if you can’t make it to your date tonight!” Penelope grins wickedly at her. 

 

Hope rolls her eyes again at her. 

 

*

Lizzie eyes her sister quietly. “So, what are you going to do?”

 

The sisters are in Josie’s room. Lizzie’s sipping her tea watching curiously as Josie rummages in her closet for the last ten minutes. The more time passes, the more frustrated noises she makes. 

 

“Ha, found it!”

 

Josie turns around holding something Lizzie hasn’t seen in a while. She knows what her sister has decided before she even tells her.

 

“Learn to fight of course!” Josie announces triumphally her boxing gear in her arms.

 

*

 

“All good?” She asks the raven-haired witch impatiently.

 

“Someone’s eager to get their ass kicked.” Penelope deadpans. “You’re sure your protection spell is strong enough?”

 

“Can you be more anno-”

 

The rest of Hope’s answer is drowned by an enormous explosion. A blinding flash cuts through the air and Hope rolls out of its way and casts a protective barrier around her.

 

On the other side of the room, Penelope is using her powers to stop the fireballs coming her way and send them back to their imaginary enemy at the front of the gym. They’re supposed to make it to the front of the room, preferably unscratched, and get the flag in order for the simulation to end.

 

A thought occurs to Hope. “Hey, did you put a protection spell on yourself?”

 

Penelope grins before she ducks behind a tree log as a fireball whooshes above her head. “Only one way to find out, I guess!”

 

Hope throws her arms up in the air in exasperation. “For heaven’s sake Penelope!” 

 

*

 

“Here, take this. You’ll need it.”

 

Josie looks at her sister in wonder. “Your stress-ball? Why would I need it?”, she asks just as she extends her hand to take said bean-bag ball.

 

“Trust me. You’ll thank me later.”

 

Lizzie puts her hand on the wall and siphons enough magic to cast a spell on the gym allowing the twins to see-through its walls and watch Hope and Penelope’s training session without disturbing them.

 

*

 

Hope rushes towards the front of the gym, swerving the fireballs tearing through the air. 

 

She can see the flag, just a few more steps and she’ll grab it before Penelope.

 

A moment of inattention as she tries to locate Penelope is enough for a fireball to hit her in the shoulder and make her stumble and fall on her knees, her protection spell preventing any real damage. Still it hurts like hell.

 

She lifts her head up and there’s another fireball coming straight at her.

 

Before she has time to react, she feels herself being tackled to the side as the fireball explodes where she was a second ago. 

 

Penelope pushes her behind a tree and they both catch their breath.

 

“Thought you’d get to the flag before me, didn’t you?”

 

“I got greedy.” Hope shrugs apologetically at Penelope.

 

Penelope smiles at her. “Together?” 

 

“Together.” Hope nods in agreement.

 

*

 

“Oh.”

 

A light pink color stains Josie’s cheeks as she watches Hope and Penelope dodge fireball after fireball. She squeezes the stress-ball. 

 

“Yeah.” Lizzie nods her eyes trained at a certain redhead. 

 

The flush on Josie’s cheeks darkens as Penelope leaps in the air swerving right and left to avoid the fireballs. 

Her eyes widen when Penelope defies gravity by staying in the air longer than she expected. Hope flip-jumps following her before gracefully landing behind a big rock to take cover. 

 

The twins can see the two friends grin at each other before running, their feet barely touching the ground, towards the small flag a protective barrier around them where the fireballs come crushing.

 

“Oh.” Josie’s fingers dig deeper into the bean bag.

 

***

 

“Is it safe to come in?”

 

Lizzie’s voice startles Hope as she comes out of the gym’s lockers showered and dressed for their date. The gym is back as it was.

 

“Hey Lizzie. Josie.”

 

Hope watches Josie walk by her without answering her greeting, her attention solemnly focused on the raven-haired witch still working out at the back of the gym. 

 

Hope turns to Lizzie an easy grin on her face. “Did I become invisible?” she asks.

 

Lizzie smacks her shoulder playfully. 

 

Penelope throws a left jab at the heavy bag followed by a right-side kick, then moves around it.

 

“Teach me how to fight.”

 

Penelope whips her head around at the sound of Josie’s voice, eyes wide.

 

“Wha-”

 

Josie opens her jacket and throws it away. She walks, hips swaying, towards Penelope, who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

When she reaches the Mikaelson professor, she puts her hand on Penelope’s shoulder.

 

“Teach me how to fight.” She says again a soft smile on her lips. She then makes a sweeping movement with her leg taking Penelope by surprise.

 

Thump. 

 

Penelope’s back hits the mat with a thud. She lays on the floor an awestruck expression on her face.

 

Josie tilts her head to one side. “I thought balance was crucial when working a punching bag”, she asks innocently, though her grin gives her away. 

 

Hope and Lizzie can’t help but laugh out loud.

 

“I thought I’d give Penelope the shovel talk, but it looks like you should talk to my sister instead.” Lizzie tells Hope loud enough for Josie and Penelope to hear.

 

Josie laughs and offers Penelope her hand to help her up.

 

Hope and Lizzie walk away but not before hearing Penelope mumble. “That was low.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll love it when I’ll go low.”

 

“Wha-”

 

Thump. 

 

Penelope’s back hits the mat, again.

 

Hope can’t help but let out a loud bark of laughter before closing the gym’s door. Who knew an oversized teddy-bear could spell trouble? thinks Hope.

 

***

 

Penelope steps behind the heavy bag and holds it in place while Josie throws swift punches at it. 

 

“Want to add some magic to your punches?”

 

Josie nods enthusiastically.

 

“You got enough magic?” Penelope asks.

 

Josie shakes her head and smiles shyly at her. “Can I?” 

 

“Sure.” Penelope offers her hand to Josie.

 

Josie holds the extended hand and siphons from Penelope immediately feeling the other witch’s power flow inside of her making her weak in the knees. “Oh.”

 

Penelope catches her before she falls. “You okay?” she asks, worry swirling in her eyes.

 

Josie nods because she can’t quite form a coherent thought. She blinks rapidly. A sharp awareness invades her mind, the picture of her life’s purpose coming into focus clearer than ever.

 

Her eyes meet Penelope’s. 

 

“I’ve been waiting so long for you to come along. I’m not going to let some crazy witches take you away from me.”

 

Penelope lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah?” 

 

Josie doesn’t use words. 

 

She raises one hand to move the hair out of Penelope’s face and rests her hand below the raven-haired witch’s ear, her thumb caressing her cheek, while her other arm encircles the powerful witch’s back to pull her closer. 

 

She kisses her. Slow and soft. Deep and emotional. 

 

***

 

They’re in front of her room. Josie has no idea how they managed to get there. She doesn’t think her lips have detached themselves from Penelope’s. 

 

It’s after curfew so at least they haven’t traumatized any kids. At least she hopes so. 

 

Her kisses have grown slightly rougher and more aggressive. Her hands exploring new soft curves. She’s desperate for more. 

 

When Josie’s fingers start to play with the buttons of her shirt, Penelope pulls back an inch. She bumps her forehead to Josie’s. Both their chests heave as they’re trying to catch their breaths.

 

“I’ve never …. I don’t really know what… I mean, I haven’t …ever…”

 

Huh? thinks Josie, as her face scrunches in confusion. 

 

When realization dawns on her, her eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Oh.”

 

She takes one of Penelope’s hands in her own and gives it a gentle squeeze. She shakes her head softly. 

 

“We don’t have to do anything.”

 

Penelope gives her a coy smile. “I want to. With you. Tonight.”

 

“You want me to be your first?” 

 

When Penelope doesn’t answer her immediately, Josie worries her lip between her teeth even if the softness that graces Penelope’s face tells her there’s nothing to worry about.

 

Penelope goes up on her tiptoes and brushes her lips against her cheek and up towards her ear. 

 

“I think, I’d rather-” she places a kiss just below her ear. “-you be my only,” she whispers.

 

Josie grins, feeling warm and giddy.

 

She opens her door and gently pulls the Mikaelson professor inside.

 

***

 

Little twinkling lights dance above Hope and Lizzie who are cozying up on a blanket spread on the Old Mill’s floor.

 

Hope can feel her heart flip in her chest when Lizzie throws her head back to laugh at something she said. She knows she’s staring but she can’t look away, still marveling at the fact that after so many years of pining for her she’s on a date with Lizzie Saltzman.

 

Lizzie catches her staring and raises an eyebrow at her and Hope just shrugs a sheepish smile on her lips. “I can’t really help it. It’s kind of your fault you know.”

 

Lizzie’s soft smile makes her heart give another little flip in her chest. There’s another flip when Lizzie leans closer to kiss her.

 

Lizzie’s lips are soft, and Hope can taste the wine they were having. She swears she feels fireworks tingle all the way down to the ends of her toes. She swears she can almost hear the loud bangs and whizzing whistles…

 

“What the hell?”

 

Hope startles and looks at Lizzie in confusion, thinking she did something wrong. 

 

She follows Lizzie’s gaze that is turned upwards; she waits a bit to comprehend that the fireworks she’s seeing are really up on the sky, before she snorts in laughter.

 

Actually, it starts with a snort, but now she’s laughing so hard that tears stream down her face and she can’t breathe normally.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Lizzie’s question elicits a fresh wave of laughter. 

 

“There was a disturbance in the force!” She manages to gasp.

 

“I don’t get why you’re laughing. Penelope made fireworks appear for a few seconds, but the lights are back now, maybe she fell asleep or something?” Lizzie asks exasperated while Hope tries to stand upright. 

 

“When my little cousin was born, Penelope would enchant the ceiling with rotating lights all night long to keep her calm.”

 

She wipes at her cheeks and adds. “Nothing can break her control. Believe me I’ve tried.” 

 

She’s finally able to speak normally, but she knows it won’t last long. 

 

“For Penelope to lose control like that, it must’ve been something… earth-shattering, mind-blowing, spine-tingling, mind-boggling.…” Hope says, waggling her eyebrows a wicked smile taking over her lips.

 

“What are you talking a – Ew! They’re both getting the shovel talk!”

 

The look of outrage on Lizzie’s face is enough to make Hope throw her head back and laugh.

 

***

 

Penelope falls back on the bed, eyes closed, as she lets out a shuddering breath.

 

When she opens her eyes, Josie can fell her heart kick in her chest. 

 

Penelope shakes her head in awe. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah?” Josie bites her bottom lip.

 

Penelope nods still trying to catch her breath. Josie flashes her a toothy-smile before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

 

Something catches her attention. “Penelope? Why is everything floating in the air around us?”

 

“What?”

 

Penelope lifts her back to look around the room, and sure enough all the furniture and objects are floating in mid-air around the room.

 

Penelope drops back down on the bed groaning. 

 

“I spent months in Asia and India learning to meditate in order to keep my powers under control. That’s how I can cast several spells at the same time. Even during my sleep. I’m always in control.”

 

Penelope smiles in amusement as she looks at her.

 

“I think you broke my control.”

 

Josie feels pretty proud of herself.

 

*

 

“I’m going to have so much fun with this!” 

 

Hope chuckles thinking of all the ways she could embarrass Penelope with what just happened. Fireworks, really? The teasing ammunition she was just handed on a silver plate is… endless.

 

She sobers up when Lizzie looks down at her unimpressed. 

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“I’m… not?” Hope resigns herself at Lizzie’s raised eyebrow. “No, I’m not,” she mutters kicking a pebble with her foot. 

 

I’m so whipped, she thinks. 

 

Lizzie picks the picnic blanket and folds it before walking back to the school, Hope following her a few steps back. 

 

“How on earth does Freya Mikaelson put up with the two of you?”

 

Hope shrugs smiling. “Keelin thinks we’re fun and she always convinces Freya to make us babysit their daughter so they can go out, instead of locking us somewhere and throwing the key.” 

 

She smirks, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she looks at Lizzie. “Of course, we pretend to hate it.”

 

Lizzie shakes her head softly and starts walking again. “I can’t believe I’m in love with an idiot.”

 

Hope trips and runs into Lizzie’s back.

 

She rights herself her eyes wide as she tries to process what Lizzie just said. 

 

“You… me?” She asks hesitantly, even now, when Lizzie inadvertently confirmed her feelings for her, not wanting to get her hopes up.

 

She expects her to backtrack, to laugh-it off, like they’ve done for years. 

 

She doesn’t expect Lizzie to reach for the picnic basket she has in her hands and put it down along with the blanket, before standing in front of her, her eyes never leaving hers.

 

It takes Hope’s breath away.

 

“I can’t say for sure when it started. I think it was always there. Waiting to be acknowledged. I tried to fight it for so long. I came up with millions of reasons why we couldn’t be. Josie’s crush on you, your father’s history with my mom, our height difference – I kind of hoped for a late growth spurt, but alas…”

 

Lizzie looks down at her and scrunches her nose and Hope looks affronted. “Hey!”

 

She smiles softly her eyes shining. “Only, I didn’t really stand a chance. I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

 

Hope’s heartbeat thrums in her ears when Lizzie steps into her personal space and gently cradles her face. 

 

She closes her eyes breathing through her nose.

 

She can’t remember how long she’s waited for confirmation that Lizzie’s feelings for her were as strong as hers.

 

Hope opens her eyes and lifts her head up. “Say it. Please.” She whispers, voice heavy with emotion not caring if she sounds desperate.

 

“I love you Hope.”

 

Even if she knew it was coming, Hope feels the telling prickle of tears in her eyes at Lizzie’s words.

 

Lizzie leans over to kiss her, whispering again and again the words she’s always longed to hear against her lips. 

 

Hope presses their foreheads together, awed by the jumble of emotions swirling inside of her.

 

“I’m so in love with you.” She breathes out, pulling Lizzie back. 

 

***

 

“Your tattoo. What does it mean?” Josie trails her fingers across the symbol on Penelope’s back.

 

“It’s the Wiccan symbol for a raven. Commonly associated with those who can travel between the world of the living and the dead.” Penelope explains quietly.

 

“You told me the ravens where your family…” Josie trails off. She catches the slight shiver that runs through Penelope’s body as she lightly traces small patterns on her bare back.

 

Penelope turns to face her. “They are. In a way.” 

 

She licks her lips. “My coven’s spirit lives in them. My parents, my siblings. Everyone that died that day. They’ve chosen to stay in the ‘between’ world. Not really alive, but not really dead either.”

 

“Why?”

 

Penelope lets out a soft sigh, her hand running in her hair. “To protect me.”

 

With trembling fingers, Penelope points at another tattoo on her hipbone, a children’s drawing of three stick figures. 

 

“Petra made that drawing that morning. That’s all I could find at my house when Freya agreed to take me back there. They called us the ‘three peas’ and it would drive me nuts. I mean, they were six years younger and they would follow me around all the time...”

 

Josie draws her closer and runs a soothing hand up and down Penelope’s back. 

 

“Can we not talk about that anymore tonight?” Penelope asks, tone pleading, her face hidden in the crook of Josie’s neck.

 

“Of course.” Josie relents, placing a soft kiss on top of Penelope’s head, and holds her tighter. 

 

After a few moments Josie feels Penelope place a kiss on the side of her neck. Then another under her jaw. 

 

“How about we don’t talk at all?”

 

Josie yelps in surprise when Penelope flips them over, she’s now hovering on top of her a devilish smirk coming across her face.

 

“Everyone says I’m a fast learner. Especially when properly stimulated.”

 

“Are you now?”

 

“I’ll let you be the judge of that. You are an esteemed professor at the Salvatore Boarding School for the young and gifted after all.”

 

Moments later, when Josie’s mind is able to form coherent thoughts again, her verdict is that yes indeed, Penelope Park is a fast learner.

 

*

 

“Wait, Josie had a crush on me?” Hope asks squinting in thought.

 

“When she was ten or something. And no, you can’t tell Penelope!”

 

Hope whines. “You’re ruining all my fun!” 

 

“I can think of a few fun things to make it up to you, if you want?” Lizzie whispers, taking hold of Hope’s hand and tugging her towards the school.

 

Hope grins and lets her pull her along. She thinks she’s ready to follow her anywhere.

 

***

 

Josie wakes up feeling more relaxed than ever. She takes a moment to lay still, content to watch the still sleeping witch, taking her in. 

 

She shakes her head at herself as she thinks how creepy she’s being and gets out of bed as silently as possible. She puts her robe on and prepares some tea to occupy herself.

 

The sound of the sheets shuffling, followed by a raspy mumbled greeting makes her stomach flip.

 

“I’m making hot tea if you’re interested.” 

 

The floorboard creaks behind her. She waits, in front of her desk holding her breath, only releasing it when she feels Penelope’s warmth pressing up against her back.

 

Penelope brushes her hair to the side with one hand, the other opening her robe. 

 

“Oh, I’m very interested…”

 

Josie doesn’t know if she’ll ever be able to work on her desk again without blushing.

 

***

 

‘Hey Penelope, did you feel the earth move last night? No, too conventional. 

Did you hear that? It sounds like a cherry just popped. No, that’s too crude. 

Argh, why did I even agree not to say anything? This is torture! Fireworks, for crying out loud. 

I’m so whipped. 

And an idiot, but she loves me! Lizzie is in love with me! 

Still, this is a nightmare. Ok, breathe, poker face, poker face…’

 

“What’s wrong? You’re making weird faces, like you’re having a heart attack or something.”

 

Since sitting down on the breakfast table with Penelope, Hope has been so intent on not commenting about the previous night’s events, like Lizzie asked her to, that she hasn’t been able to make eye contact with her best friend.

 

As Hope opens her mouth to let out every teasing comment she can think of, she trails her eyes to her best friend’s face. 

 

There’s something different in her stance, in her eyes. A quiet contentment is spread through Penelope’s face. 

 

It makes her pause. She rolls her eyes fondly.

 

“Happiness looks good on you.”

 

Penelope blinks in surprise at the words. “That’s… Thank you.”

 

Hope pats herself on the back. ‘I’m not whipped, I’m just a good friend, a great friend, an amazingly great-’

 

“Hello Mikaelson professors. How’s it banging today?” Lizzie’s cheery voice interrupts Hope’s inner monologue. She puts her tray down across from Penelope Park, Josie sitting next to Penelope softly smiling to each other.

 

“So, Penelope, I gathered you greatly enjoyed your Netflix and chill night with Josie.”

 

“Lizzie!” Josie gasps affronted at her sister.

 

Hope’s brows furrow. “You told me I couldn’t say anything…”, she trails.

 

Lizzie lifts an eyebrow and shrugs. “So? I never said I couldn’t!”

 

Penelope narrows her eyes at Hope. “You’re so whipped!”

 

Hope huffs and narrows her eyes in challenge looking back at Penelope. “I was Josie’s first crush!”

 

“Lizzie!” Josie gasps affronted at her sister, again. 

 

Penelope snorts. “Since you’ve obviously neither matured, neither grown since you were a child, I feel very threatened,” she drawls sarcastically.

 

“That’s rich coming from you, short stuff.”

 

“Still taller than you, shorter stuff.”

 

Josie and Lizzie are looking back and forth between the two bickering professors. Josie raises an eyebrow at Lizzie letting her know that this is entirely her fault, and her sister just shrugs apologetically. Their silent conversation is, however, interrupted by an excited cry from one of the students “Dr Saltzman’s car is stuck in a tree!”

 

The twins and Hope whip their head to Penelope who downs her tea and stands up.

 

Lizzie snorts. “First fireworks and now my father’s car?”

 

Before going outside to put the car back at its place, Penelope Park leans over to Lizzie a very amused look on her face. 

 

“In my defense, your sister is really good at making me lose control.”

 

“Ew!” 

 

Josie shrugs, a proud smirk playing at her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment! It really is heartwarming to know what you think and what you like!
> 
> Chapter edited on the 15th to fix some mistakes and a bonus scene added at the end for Nyxxyn22 : hope this answer's your question!


	12. “I think I’ve been bewitched”

Josie stretches in her seat and crosses her arms behind her head. There are so many other better things she could be doing right now instead of trying to fit Headmaster’s Clarke last-minute changes for the next day’s Magic Art Competition.

 

Better things like spending time with a certain Mikaelson professor. A light pink color starts to stain her cheeks as her thoughts drift to Penelope Park. The past few weeks have been a stream of soft smiles and touches, of playing pranks to get back at Lizzie and Hope, of kisses and-

 

Josie shakes herself out of those distracting thoughts and looks back at her scribbled notes.

 

A soft knock at her office door startles her. Penelope’s head pokes through the door asking her if she can come in.

 

“I come bearing snacks!” Penelope explains as she puts the different items on her desk.

 

“That’s a lot of snacks you got there!”

 

“I didn’t really know what you liked, and Lizzie was nowhere in sight, so I got a bit of everything.” Penelope offers, sheepish. “What do you like?”

 

Josie hates to admit it, but the question and the sincere interest in Penelope’s eyes for something as trivial as her favorite snacks, make her swoon, her lips tugging into a pleased smile.

 

There’s something else there. Three words that have been playing in the back of her mind but she’s too afraid to let them out. For now.

 

*

 

“It’s for you.” Penelope holds out a wrapped box and Josie takes it and starts unwrapping it curious to see what it is. 

 

“I got the idea from Lucy. I know the school’s filled with magic, but I thought it would be easier to siphon from something you can always have on you.”

 

Josie opens the box and her face lights up at the vintage bead bracelet in differing shades of orange, yellow and red, she finds. “It’s gorgeous.” 

 

She holds her wrist out for Penelope to put the bracelet on her. Penelope carefully closes the clasp of the bracelet, then turns her hand around and places a small kiss on the inside of her wrist.

 

“I don’t know what to say.”

 

One corner of Penelope’s lips quirks up. “Thank you?”

 

Josie looks down at her feet, she fights again against saying the three words taking shape in her mind, before meeting Penelope’s eyes. “Thank you.”

 

*

 

Josie talks about the next day’s program showing Penelope the part where the Whitmore’s changes are posing her a problem.

 

Penelope slides up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. Josie closes her eyes and breathes her in. When she opens her eyes, the notes and stickers on her program board are switching places on their own. 

 

“Are you trying to impress me?”

 

“Is it working?” Penelope breath tickles her ear.

 

Josie checks the new program though she doubts she’ll find any mistakes. She turns around to face Penelope and places a chaste kiss on her lips. 

 

“How do you come up with all those spells?”

 

“Between not being able to control my powers and the fear of an attack, I didn’t really get out much. Freya would come up with intellectual magic games, like riddles and puzzles, for me to solve. Anything to keep me busy and help me control my powers. It stuck with me, I guess. I like solving problems.” She shrugs. “Later, when Hope and I started to get along, our competitive nature made things… more interesting.”

 

“Though, I feel like I’ve been slacking.” Penelope says, trying to look as serious as possible while fighting a smile.

 

“Really?” Josie asks fighting a smile of her own.

 

Penelope bops her head up and down. “Lately, it seems like I’m rarely in control of where my attention is drawn… You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Penelope asks her, full on grinning.

 

Josie shakes her head leaning down, a playful light in her eyes. “Nope.” She closes the distance between them to capture Penelope’s lips. 

 

Penelope pulls back, raising her hands to take Josie’s cheeks between her hands. “I think I’ve been bewitched.” She whispers against her lips before going up on her tiptoes and kissing her gently.

 

Penelope’s words send a jolt through Josie’s whole body, all the way down to her core.

 

Josie kisses her back, taking Penelope’s lips between her own.

 

Before the kiss can get out of control, Penelope pulls back and groans resting her forehead against hers.

 

“One of my kids just broke curfew.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I’ve enchanted the kids’ dorm to alert me if someone is breaking curfew. Once they’re out the dorm, I use a tracking spell, so I know where they are going.”

 

Josie shakes her head in amusement and Penelope shrugs.

 

"When we’re at Freya’s, I use the tracking spell on Hope so that every time she takes a shower, I can turn the water cold. She still hasn’t figured it out. The heating guy thinks she has a crush on him with the number of times she’s called him over to check the heater.”

 

*

 

They get to the school’s main entrance just in time to find a little boy trying to open the big door.

 

“Pedro, where do you think you’re going?”

 

The little boy startles at Penelope’s voice, whipping his head around to see her approaching. “Oh, Miss P, you scared me! What are you doing here?”

 

Josie stifles a laugh and Penelope rolls her eyes at her.

 

“I’m an adult, I can go where I want!” replies Penelope a look of mock outrage on her face.

 

Pedro huffs, a look of indignation on his face. “You sneaked in the kitchens for snacks! We can’t have snacks after curfew!”

 

“You’re not supposed to be up and about after curfew, but here you are.”

 

Penelope puts her hands on her hips and waits, looking expectantly at Pedro who mimics her. 

 

It’s too much for Josie who can’t help the small snort of laughter she lets out. Both Penelope and Pedro whip their head to her before looking back at each other.

 

“Nervous about tomorrow little guy?”

 

Pedro nods glancing between his favorite professor and the floor, rocking slightly on his heels.  
“Let’s go blow some steam then. We’ll have to go to the Old Mill though, so as not to wake up everyone”

 

“Thank you, Miss P”

 

Penelope opens the door and Pedro steps out. Penelope turns to her and mouths ‘We’ll be back in an hour’ before winking at her.

 

There’s a warm, soft feeling tugging at Josie’s heart as she watches them walk away, Pedro’s little hand finding its way into Penelope’s.

 

*

 

Josie walks towards the Old Mill, arms wrapped around herself to ward off the night chill. She smiles softly at the scene. Penelope is sitting her back against a tree trunk holding a sleeping Pedro.

 

Penelope lifts her head when she hears her approach.

 

“Hi. I didn’t see you come back and figured I’d come get you.”

 

“Thanks. He just fell asleep. I wanted to wait a bit before taking him back, to make sure he didn’t wake up again.”

 

“Mind if I keep you company?”

 

“Please.”

 

Josie places the blanket she carried with her on top of Pedro and Penelope and settles next to the raven-haired witch. “Just a few minutes then, we do have a big day tomorrow.”

 

*

 

Josie groans, her body stiff from sleeping on the ground, a loud shrill call grating at her ears. 

 

Penelope’s voice sobers her up and makes her open her eyes. “Josie, wake up, the school’s under attack.”

 

The loud shrills that woke Josie up are coming from Penelope’s ravens. They’re flying around them croaking and their shrill calls sound like “DANGER” and “ATTACK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can imagine, angst is coming...
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and taking the time to leave a comment/kudo... I'm really blown away by the response to this fic.


	13. “Why does nobody listen to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, when I started working on this pic, Posie’s first kiss was supposed to be in this chapter. Talk about a slow burn! I obviously thought it was too cruel considering the amount of angst that is coming…

Hope wakes up with a jolt and looks around searching for the source of the insistent clicking noise forcing her foggy mind back into the real world.

 

Her eyes widen, a sense of dread washing over her, when she recognizes the short and long sounds spelling D-A-N-G-E-R. She holds her breath during the long pause, and listens closely to the new short and long clicks that spell the word A-T-T-A-C-K.

 

“Lizzie, wake up. Something’s wrong.”

 

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Lizzie asks her voice still sleepy and groggy.

 

“I think the school’s under attack.”

 

*

After hastily getting dressed, both of them creep out of Lizzie’s room towards Josie’s.

 

“Penelope send you a message in Morse code?” Lizzie whispers.

 

“No, her ravens did.”

 

At Lizzie’s incredulous look, Hope shrugs. “They’re Penelope’s, did you really think they were just regular birds? Hopefully Jed and Kaleb heard the message too.”

 

They knock on Josie’s door, then open it. Josie’s bed is still made.

 

“Is Penelope with you?”

 

Jed’s voice startles them both and they whip their head to look at him their eyes narrowed. Jed raises his arms in apology and repeats his question.

 

“No. I don’t know where she is. Josie didn’t sleep in her room last night.”

 

“Do you know what’s going on?” Hope jumps in surprise when Rafael pokes his head behind Jed.

 

“Did you two…” Lizzie trails off making a hand gesture between Jed and Rafael. Rafael looks at his feet, while Jed smirks.

 

Hope rolls her eyes thinking that not even a life-threatening situation can stop Lizzie’s nosiness.

 

***

 

Josie wakes Pedro up and speaks softly to him, trying to explain what is happening, while Penelope is a few feet away from them surrounded by her ravens.

 

“Show me!” she demands, and the birds fly away in the direction of the school.

 

Penelope stays rooted in the same spot, eyes aglaze. Judging by the way her face blanches after a few minutes, her fists clenched at her sides, whatever she’s seeing can’t be good.

 

“It’s them. The Travelers. They’re here.” There’s a look of pure unadulterated hatred on Penelope’s face as she says this.

 

“Penelope?” Josie whispers softly, coming near the raven-haired witch, brushing her fingers against her clenched fists.

 

“Take Pedro and go to Mystic Falls. Stay there. I’ll send a message to Freya to meet you there as soon as possible.”

 

“What? No! I’m coming with you.”

 

A shaky breath. “Josie, please.”

 

“No!”

 

“I know you’re more than capable of fighting. That’s not-”

 

Penelope shakes her head. She comes closer, her arms going up and down Josie’s, her voice lower and quieter.

 

“Pedro’s the same age my brother and sister were when they…”. She pauses. “They won’t care if he’s just a kid. Please go.”

 

Josie swallows and nods.

 

Penelope reaches out to cup her face and pull her into a kiss. When the need for air forces them to pull apart, they stay locked in their embrace, staring at each other. What Josie sees swimming in the depths of Penelope’s eyes, takes her breath away.

 

Penelope opens her mouth, and Josie knows what’s she’s going to say before it happens. As the first light of the day illuminates the Old Mill, Josie can’t help but think how perfect this moment seems for whispered love confessions.

 

Only, there’s nothing’s perfect about this moment.

 

“I lo-” Josie puts her fingers on Penelope’s lips to silence her.

 

“Not like this. Not when it feels like a goodbye. Not if it means we’ll never see each other again.”

 

Penelope kisses her again, longer this time.

 

She takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to make a promise I can’t keep. For the last thirteen years, I’ve prepared myself for this moment. To fight... and die.”

 

There are unshed tears on both their eyes, and the ache in Josie’s heart is burning through her. “I know.”

 

“But you’ve given me a thousand reasons to live.”

 

Josie surges forward, kissing her hard, desperately. “Go then,” she whispers against Penelope’s lips, “Finish this.”

 

***

 

They’ve reached the ground floor gathering as many students as possible. Jed and Rafael along with Kaleb, who joined them after deciphering the morse code message, are ushering them outside in the direction of the school busses.

 

Lizzie goes to follow them when she feels Hope place her hand on her arm to stop her.

 

“I just got a message from Penelope saying Josie and Pedro are safe.”

 

“Good.” She sighs relieved.

 

“Maybe you should stay here. Lock yourself in your office…”

 

“What? No way.” Lizzie frowns interrupting Hope and grips the parchment still in Hope’s hand. “Keep your promise,” she reads. “What does that mean? What did you promise?”

 

Hope licks her lips and swallows thickly.

 

***

 

There’s a voice booming all of a sudden, so loud it feels like a thunder rumbling through the skies.

 

“Surrender peacefully and no one will be harmed. We just want… to chat.”

 

There’s a moment of silence before everyone is on their knees clenching at their heads.

 

Hope tries to remember what Freya has taught her about the mind weakening spell that is being used on them. She knows she can’t remove it, but she can minimize its effects on herself, benefits of her being a tribrid.

 

She gets up on her feet, the pain in her head reduced to that of a pounding headache, and stumbles near a window to look outside.

 

Near the raven’s clearing, a group of dark-clad witches stand in a circle, chanting. Many more are walking towards the school, with a smaller group staying behind surrounding a sinister looking figure, Hope recognizes as Silas, the leader of the Travelers, the one who killed Penelope’s family.

 

Shit just got real, Hope thinks. She hopes that Penelope has stayed with Josie and Pedro far away from the school, but knowing her, she knows that just wistful thinking.

 

Just then, above the surrounding trees, a flock of ravens appear diving towards the chanting witches. The spell is lifted and everyone around Hope scramble to their feet and run to the nearest exit.

 

Hope raises one arm and jumps in celebration when Penelope Park steps out from the trees her entire body glowing, sending blasts of fire at the dark-clad figures.

 

“Eat this, you Death-Eaters wannabes!”

 

She turns back to Lizzie, who is dusting her knees, to tell her that Penelope’s here, but her voice is drowned by a deafening blast and she feels herself being thrown in the air.

 

***

 

Lizzie drops to her knees coughing. She takes deep breaths as she stands up and realizes Hope is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Elizabeth Saltzman, I presume. My master wishes to have a word with you.”

 

Lizzie turns towards the chilling voice, listing the different offensive spells she knows in her head. There’s a startled yelp, quickly followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground, before she fells someone grip her arms tightly.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

She nods, trailing her eyes from the dark-clad body lying a few feet from her to the raven-haired witch’s eyes.

 

“Good.” There’s relief in the piercing green eyes staring back at her. It’s soon replaced by anger. “Now, can you tell me why you’re on your own out here? Where the hell is Hope?”

 

“There was a blast and we got separated.”

 

Penelope looks over a big rock where a big black bird is perched. “Find Hope.”

 

“Let’s get you out of here.”

 

Lizzie can feel the protective bubble around her as Penelope guides her to the school busses.

 

“Hope told me what you made her promise. Thank you.”

 

Penelope doesn’t really acknowledge her. However, at Lizzie’s next words Penelope’s head whips around so fast, her stare harsh and cold.

 

“I asked her to break her promise to you.”

 

Penelope breaths heavily through her nose, her jaw and fists tense. “What?!”

 

“Josie deserves all the happiness in the world, and you’re her happily ever after. I’ll be damned if I stand in the way of my sister’s happiness. I’ve done that enough.”

 

Penelope stares at her and Lizzie closes her eyes, not wanting to look any longer at the anguish she has caused to appear on the other witch’s face, and waits.

 

She’s not prepared for what comes next.

 

“Everyone makes mistakes Lizzie. Nobody’s perfect. Owning up to your mistakes; trying to make things right... You have a lot of good in you.”

 

She opens her eyes and is greeted by Penelope’s soft smile.

 

“Let’s go find Hope, who knows what’s she’s gotten herself into.”

 

***

 

Maybe she should’ve thought through her next move more carefully, thinks Hope, her back against a water fountain, three dark-clad figures throwing spell after spell at her.

 

She grins to herself as an idea forms in her mind. She abruptly stands up and sends a pain-infliction spell to the witch in her right that makes him stumble and hex the figure next to him.

 

She then uses her werewolf speed to jump over the fountain and kick the third one until he’s lying unconscious on the ground.

 

She doesn’t pay attention to her surroundings, especially not to the fourth figure sending a spell at her back.

 

The impact of the spell is mild thanks to the protective shield surrounding her. A shield she didn’t think to put up herself, so she’s not very surprised when a furious Penelope yanks her back behind the water fountain.

 

“Get back here you idiot.”

 

“Oh, hey Penelope.”

 

Penelope narrows her eyes at her. “Firstly, put a protection spell on yourself, and secondly, I can’t believe you listened to your girlfriend instead of me,” she hisses.

 

 

“Hoes before bros.” Hope shrugs apologetically, sending a small smile at Lizzie.

 

Penelope huffs and rolls her eyes. “You’re so whipped.”

 

***

 

“Where were you last night?”

 

“Pedro was nervous about his magic art competition, so I took him to the Old Mill. Josie joined us and we all fell asleep.”

 

“Where is Jo?”

 

“She’s safe. She must’ve arrived at Mystic Falls by now”.

 

“You really think she would just run away?” Lizzie tilts her head to the side and looks at Penelope.

 

“Pedro is with her.”

 

Lizzie drawls sarcastically. “Right, the little kid who worships the ground you walk on…”

 

Realization dawns on Penelope. “Why does nobody listen to me?” She mutters in exasperation.

 

She turns to the ravens flying over her head. “Find Josie. I’ll be fine. Please, just find Josie and keep her safe.”

 

***

 

“What’s the plan?” Lizzie asks.

 

“Get everyone out and try not to be killed.”

 

“That’s it? That’s not a plan Hope, that’s common sense!” Lizzie whisper-shouts.

 

“Ok Plan B. They’re here for me, right? I’ll distract them so that you can bring the kids to the busses and get the hell out of here. I’ll put a protective shield from here to the parking lot, so you’ll be safe.”

 

“That’s crazy, even for you. I vote for Plan A.” Hope deadpans.

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

Hope shakes her head her expression grim. “Fine? Do you know how many spells you’ll need to put up to protect everyone? You’ll exhaust yourself.”

 

“What’s the point of having all this magic in me if I can’t protect everyone?” Penelope yells, distraught. “What’s the point?” She lets out a shuddering breath.

 

Penelope stands up. There’s a new determination on her face. “Plan B it is then.”

 

“Penelope!”

 

Hope glares at her best friend’s retreating back. “Who’s going to protect you?” she whispers.

 

***

 

Whatever Penelope is doing seems to work, thinks Hope as she tucks the little girl she’s carrying against her chest. She climbs into the nearest bus and hands the little girl of to Kaleb.

 

She gets out the bus and Jed runs up to her and tells her that all the children and the adults are safe on the busses. The adults that got hit by a spell are all coming back to their senses as they were only knocked out. No one is left behind.

 

Hope looks around the parking lot, a strange feeling in her stomach. It’s too easy.

 

“Wait, something’s not right. They’re just knocking us out. They want us alive.”

 

“All the more reason to go, now!”

 

***

 

Hope runs as fast as she can back to the school. ‘It’s a trap’. ‘It’s a trap’. She wills herself to calm down, to breathe, to find Penelope and get her out of here.

 

“Penelope!” She calls.

 

***

There’s a blast and Hope scrambles to her feet, only to be tackled back to the ground.

 

“Why are you still here?”

 

“They’re just knocking us out. They want us alive. We have to get out of here, now!” Hope explains frantically.

 

***

 

“Penelope Park!”

 

“I believe I have something that will interest you. Surrender and no harm will come to those you care about.”

 

***

A group of darkly dressed witches come out of the woods surrounding a young woman the enchanted vines around her keeping her subdued.

 

They don’t have to see her face to know who their captive is.

 

“Josie.” Penelope whispers as she drops to her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving on vacation at the end of the month, so I'm trying to finish writing this story before then. This means writing faster. So I'll try to spend less time overthinking every word. If you see any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> As always, leave a comment/kudo!


	14. “I’m sorry. There’s no other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter's title says it all...  
> TW : Lots of angst. Major characters deaths.  
> But, it can't get worse, so at least there's that...

Hope looks around, willing her mind to come with a plan of action to free Josie. Her eyes find Penelope, still on her knees, looking deep in thought.

 

“I think I know why they’re here, why they decided to come out now, after all that time.” Penelope says, her tone flat and her voice devoid of any emotion.

 

“I thought that was a given; to get you.”

 

“They don’t care about me. All they care about is my magic. That’s what they’re after.”

 

“They can’t get your magic out of you. That’s imp-.” Hope’s voice is small, verging upon cracking as it dawns on her. “The twins. They need the twins.”

 

Hope looks in the distance at the main road where the busses should be, but she doesn’t see them. She scans the area and her eyes widen in disbelief and fear as she spots the busses dangling in the air.

 

Hope curses, she grabs Penelope’s arm and starts to pull her away. “Get out of here. I can slow them down. Just get out of here,” she whispers, pleading.

 

Penelope frees her arm and shakes her head sadly.

 

“I’m sorry. There’s no other way.” she says as she walks away towards the Traveler’s leader Silas.

 

The distraught calls of a dozen ravens can be heard up from the sky.

 

***

 

“We seem to have struck gold!” hollers Silas as his long, dark cloak flaps with each of his long strides in the school’s dining hall.

 

He hands Dr Saltzman’s student register to one of his followers. “Bring me the Phoenix.” He demands.

 

From across the hall, Hope sees Penelope’s eyes widen at the order, her fingers curling into a fist. Her eyes scan the hall, seizing up the dark cloaked figures surrounding them. Hope knows she could easily take them out, but the risk of casualties amongst their own is too high, as each of Silas’s followers holds a young student in front of them. Penelope catches her eyes and shakes her head imperceptibly.

 

Rafael tries to fight the invisible force that drags Landon at Silas’ feet next to Penelope.

 

Landon takes Penelope’s outstretched hand and hauls himself to his feet. He looks absolutely terrified.

 

Hope reaches for Lizzie’s hand and gently squeezes it, providing the blonde twin with a small beacon of comfort. Lizzie’s other hand clasps Josie’s hand in her own.

 

***

 

“Now, it seems as though we have three siphoners.” Silas’ top lip curls up into a sneer “Any volunteers?”

 

Josie furrows her brows and glances at Lizzie, who looks as confused as herself about what they could possibly want from them.

 

“Why… do… they… need… a… siphoner?” Stutters Landon his whole body shaking.

 

Silas turns and takes a step towards Landon. He reaches his hand out and grabs a handful of Landon’s hair and lifts him off the ground bringing him at eye level. There’s a dangerous glimmer in his black eyes.

 

“To suck every last drop of magic from you, little bird.”

 

Landon’s face pales instantly.

 

A small gasp escapes from Josie’s mouth at those words, her eyes immediately finding Penelope’s. The grim determination on her face confirming that she was expecting that. Something else flashes on her face, too fast for Josie to understand what it is.

 

“Did I blast you so hard thirteen years ago that you’ve become cuckoo? Or is your ego so big you think of yourself a tufted tit-tyrant?”

 

Silas drops Landon on the ground and turns his attention towards the raven-haired witch who’s looking back at him a look of defiance upon her face.

 

Josie’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion as her mind tries to make sense of Penelope’s tone. Is she trying to get a rise out of him? When she sees Penelope discreetly position herself between Silas and Landon, her heart can’t help but both soar and sink.

 

“Ah Penelope Park. My, how you’ve grown since our last encounter.”

 

“And you look, unnaturally… gray. Aren’t you getting any sun in that cave you crawled up?”

 

He pays no mind to her verbal jab.

 

“Hmm, and so powerful. I can feel the weight of your power coursing through your veins.” He adds as he approaches his hand and leaves it in the air a few inches from her body. “So much power…” he trails off seemingly lost in thought.

 

“There were rumors about your coven, most thought them to be myths and legends, tales spread to ensure its protection. But not me. I researched and observed through the years, manipulating others to attack your family’s coven, until finally its secret was revealed to me.”

 

Silas paces back and forth in front of her as he speaks.

 

“Passing one’s magic to another to ensure the coven’s survival. Genius, but such a waste of potential. I couldn’t stand to watch such indescribable power go to waste.”

 

Josie sees Penelope’s nostrils flare at the words, but she holds herself still.

 

He pauses in front of Penelope. He taps his finger against his lip a few times before tilting his head to the side. A sinister grin on his pale-skinned face.

 

“I started formulating a plan. A simple plan, really. Kill everyone, … but one, preferably the youngest. But you appeared on the top of the stairs and surprised me.”

 

Penelope blinks rapidly as the reason for his attack upon her coven dawns on her. “You killed my family on purpose.” She says, her voice thick with emotion.

 

He steps into her personal space then and takes a strand of her hair between two fingers. Josie feels her sister’s hand squeezing hers to keep her from pouncing on him.

 

“That stunt you pulled, cost me my siphoner. I’ve been binding my time for the right moment. What are a few years when eternity is your deadline? Right?”

 

Penelope closes her eyes briefly to rein her anger. When she opens them, Josie can feel the hate radiating out of her.

 

“You are the last standing witch of the Raven Coven and hold the magic of the twelve fallen ones in you. It’s time for me to claim what should’ve been mine all those years ago. This is the power I need for the inception of immortality." He pauses and smirks. "The Phoenix was a nice bonus.”

 

 

***

 

“Bring me a siphoner.” Silas exclaims.

 

Two of Silas’ followers advance on the twins, a third one going towards Lucy, the young siphon witch from Whitmore.

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Lizzie lets go of both Hope’s and Josie’s hands as she steps forward, her head held high, her muscles stiff, unyielding. Her calm, rigid exterior contrasting with the panic she can feel rising inside of her.

 

“What? Lizzie, no.”

 

“I’m already broken, I can’t break any more.”

 

She wills herself not to look at them, her father, her sister, Hope, all of them trying to push past the dark-clad figures.

 

***

 

“I’m so sorry Landon.” Lizzie says, her voice breaking, as tears begin to gather in her eyes.

 

“That’s ok. I think. It’s not going to hurt is it?”

 

Lizzie shakes her head as she places her hands on his chest. Her hands take a red glow as she siphons his magic.

 

When his eyes begin to roll back in his head, Lizzie lets the tears break loose from her eyes, Rafael’s loud whimper of distress echoing off the walls of the dining hall.

 

***

 

“Bring the Phoenix’s magic to me!”

 

Lizzie can feel herself being lifted off the ground by rough hands. There’s a shuffle and she feels a softer touch around her waist helping her up.

 

“I’ve got you.” Penelope’s voice makes it through the fog surrounding her mind.

 

Silas grabs Lizzie’s hands and places them on his chest. A red glow emanates from them and his whole body is surrounded by red strings.

 

Complete silence fills the dining hall, as everyone stands completely still, waiting for any sign that the Traveler’s sinister plan has the desired effect.

 

The silence is broken by Silas’ exhilarated laugh as he throws his head back, the color coming back onto his formerly grayish face.

 

***

 

Lizzie looks down at Penelope’s face, her eyes tracing what remains of the bruise Silas laid to her cheek when she argued against taking Landon’s magic.

 

“Penelope…” She trails off not knowing what to say.

 

“Remember what I told you earlier today. I stand by that. You have to believe it too.”

 

“How can you say that, when I just ki-…” she trails off as emotion claws at her throat.

 

“I believe in you.” Penelope says, a soft smile on her face.

 

Fresh tears began to sting Lizzie’s already puffy eyes. A sheen of sweat coats her palms as her breathing accelerates.

 

“Argh! I can’t…” She exclaims, dropping to her knees, her lungs heaving for air as beads of sweat trickle down her face.

 

“Step aside and let the other siphoner take over.” Silas barks impatiently.

 

***

 

Josie walks towards Penelope hot tears trailing down her cheeks.

 

Penelope steps forward to tenderly cup her face in her hands, her thumbs running over her cheeks to wipe away the tears collecting there.

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

A small sob escapes Josie’s mouth and Penelope takes one of her hands and places it on her torso just over her heart.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Josie’s hand starts glowing and she can feel Penelope’s magic coursing through her.

 

“This is my fault. I left Pedro at the Sheriff’s office, then run back here. I didn’t think to use a cloaking spell…”

 

“They came here looking for Lizzie and you. It’s not your fault, okay?” Penelope’s voice is calm, soothing.

 

Josie’s eyes dart between Penelope’s, her heart stilling at the love she sees reflected in her green eyes.

 

She opens her mouth to say the three words that have been running through her mind almost from the first moment she laid eyes on the raven-haired witch, but Penelope beats her to it.

 

“Sshh. I’m going to tell you the same thing you told me this morning. Not like this. Not if you mean it as… a goodbye.”

 

Josie’s heart aches. “Penelope, I’m killing you…”

 

Penelope stumbles and Josie catches her before she falls, gently lowering on the ground. She kneels to the floor before her, her hand still glowing with the magic it’s taking from Penelope’s body.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“How can you say that?” Josie scoffs not understanding Penelope’s reasoning.

 

This morning, when Josie stopped her from saying those particular three words, she did it hoping it would give the other witch a reason to come back to her alive. But now, as she looks at Penelope’s tired smile, her eyes fighting to stay open, she feels like she has to abandon all hope for a different outcome.

 

She clings to her, her face buried against Penelope’s neck, as she lets the tears come in earnest.

 

She feels Penelope’s breath against her ear. “Remember… what I told you about… my tattoo? It’s going to be okay.” She breathes out, one last time.

 

Josie’s hand stops glowing.

 

If one could see clearly far up into the sky, he would see the color of a Raven’s eyes change into a rich emerald green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. There was no other way.
> 
> Let's go back to happier times like what's your favorite Henelope brotp moment? a favorite Saltzman twins moment?...
> 
> I'm going away for a month in a few days, so I'm trying to write as fast as I can to bring you the next chapter...
> 
> Update : I'm leaving for a month long vacation and won't be able to post before the beginning of September. The first draft of the next chapter is done but it's such an important chapter that I don't want to rush it. I'm sorry for leaving you on such a cliffhanger. see you in September!


	15. “There’s no fire?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back!  
> It's a short chapter but I didn't want you to think I've forgotten about this story.  
> I hope you'll like this flashback.

As Josie lays Penelope’s cold and lifeless body on the ground, Hope sinks to her knees, her face ashen white.

 

Though her breath is ragged, she doesn’t make a sound.

 

She can’t.

 

Every emotion is pushed from her body, replaced but an aching hollowness.

 

Her vision starts blurring and she feels her mind slipping, travelling back in time, until she’s hit with the memory of the defining moment of her friendship with Penelope.

 

* * *

 

Hope is at her aunt Freya’s house for spring break.

 

She wasn’t supposed to be back in New Orleans yet. She was supposed to spend the first week with her best friend’s family, but she got into a fight with her best friend’s twin sister, Lizzie, and the mere thought of spending a week in her proximity was enough to make her change her plans and go back to New Orleans sooner.

 

And it sucks.

 

Her family’s busy this week, Freya is holed up in the library surrounded by dusty old grimoires, Keelin is working at the hospital, Rebekah is busy organizing an event. Kol should get here in a few days.

 

Really, really sucks.

 

She feels restless and irritable.

 

She knows that there’s something more to what is bothering her than just her fight with Lizzie Saltzman. She also knows that she has to occupy herself, otherwise she might dig deeper at that something and that is definitely not on her to-do list.

 

Usually when she’s restless, she goes out for a run in her wolf form and chase the agitation away.

 

But not today.

 

Her feet take her to the top floor of the house, the one she hasn’t set foot in since Penelope Park has come to live with her aunt Freya and took residence on that floor. Hope doesn’t know where her dislike for the Park witch comes from, but she can feel it burning inside of her.

 

She knows Penelope Park has caught on, though she hasn’t said anything about it. For the most part, whenever Hope’s in New Orleans, they just ignore each other.

 

Her aunt seems to think that the two young witches are very much alike and could become good friends if they tried. Hope had rolled her eyes at her aunt when she told her that. Penelope Park and her have nothing in common!

 

 

She stops in front of an opened door and pears inside.

 

Her eyes widen in appreciation when she takes in the state-of-the-art training room. She smirks and steps in.

 

That’s exactly what she needs!

 

 

Hope strikes the heavy bag with the ball of her foot. As the bag swings away, she plants her foot back down on the floor and then bounces it back up into another kick meeting the returning bag head on.

 

She repeats the action again, and again, and again before she switches sides. Her lungs are heaving for air, but she doesn’t stop.

 

“It’s better to thrust your knee up to your hip level.”

 

Hope flinches in surprise as she spins around ready to blast the intruder into pieces before stopping herself when she spots Penelope Park casually leaning against the room’s entrance.

 

“Didn’t your mother tell you not to sneak up on people like that? I could’ve hurt you.”

 

Something passes over Penelope Park’s face and Hope internally winces for her poor choice of words.

 

“I doubt you’d be able to hurt me.” Penelope scoffs. “But I could definitely hurt you.”

 

Hope’s nostrils flare at the words. “Care to test your theory?”

 

“It’s not a theory,” Penelope replies, a smirk on her face, her green eyes glistening in challenge as she walks closer to where Hope is. “It’s a fact.”

 

“I’m a tribrid.” Hope huffs out.

 

Penelope’s smirk grows into a sarcastic grin. “You don’t say, and here I thought you were just a regular puppy.”

 

Hope’s mouth drops open in outrage. “You’re really insufferable. No wonder you’re all alone.”

 

Penelope snorts and shakes her head. “I don’t see people fighting to be with you. Weren’t you supposed to be somewhere else this week? Let me guess, you pissed someone off.”

 

Hope stiffens. “You don’t know anything about me,” she spats out.

 

“I know what your problem is.”

 

“You are my problem.” Hope says, enunciating every word.

 

“You’re jealous.”

 

“Who am I supposed to be jealous of? You?” Hope huffs a breath out her nose. Anger and disbelief course through her. “That’s ridiculous.”

 

Penelope walks closer, smirk still in place. “For once, your sob story won’t get you all the sympathy votes, because someone else has an even worse one. And that pisses you off, doesn’t it?”

 

Hope’s jaw clenches. “Shut up.” She forces out through gritted teeth.

 

She can feel the anger, raw and deep, swirling inside her, fueled by fury and pain. She tries to control the magic building up within her.

 

“Not feeling so special anymore?”

 

“I said shut up!” Hope shouts, fists clenched on her thighs. Her anger gets the best of her at Penelope’s mocking tone and she releases her powers free.

 

Hope watches as if in slow motion as the training room’s spot lights begin to shatter and burst one by one. Her eyes widen when she feels the violent vibrations beneath her feet making everything in the room shaking.

 

“What the hell is happening?”

 

“Magic.”

 

Hope blinks uncomprehending at Penelope’s cryptic answer. She seems strangely unaffected by everything happening around them.

 

There’s smoke and the beginning of a fire on the ceiling. And still, Penelope Park is just standing looking back at her, head tilted to the side a confused look on her face.

 

Hope can feel her panic rising. “We have to get out of here. Come on!” She grabs Penelope’s arm and yanks her towards the room’s window.

 

“Wait, you’re serious?”

 

“It’s the only way!” Hope says as she throws Penelope on her back and flungs them out the window and out of the burning room.

 

“Mikaelson, no it’s just a…”

 

As soon as they land on the ground, Hope feels Penelope jump off her back.

 

Hope turns around and looks up at the top floor of her aunt’s house expecting to see the flames they just escaped from coming out the window only there’s nothing out of the ordinary there.

 

“What the hell. Where’s the fire?” She asks Penelope Park who is crouched on the floor her body shaking uncontrollably. It takes Hope a second to realize that Penelope is shaking with laughter.

 

“It’s an … illusion… spell.” Penelope manages to say confusing Hope even more.

 

“What?”

 

Penelope reigns her laughter as she gets back up on her feet. “It’s just an illusion spell. Don’t they teach you anything at that school of yours?”

 

“I know what an illusion spell is!”

 

Hope sighs in frustration, running a hand through her hair. “There’s no fire?”

 

Penelope shakes her head, her lips between her teeth trying to stop herself from laughing again.

 

“You let me jump out the window for nothing?!”

 

“I must’ve pushed the illusion too far. I’m still learning to control my magic better.” Penelope must obviously feel guilty about it because Hope can’t remember ever seeing her look so sheepish. “Trust me I wouldn’t have done that if I knew you were going to make us jump from up there!” She grumbles good naturedly.

 

“I can’t believe I made us jump from up there either. It seemed so… real.” Hope chuckles.

 

“Thank you. For saving me.” Penelope extends her hand, and Hope stares at it unmoving, then takes it before Penelope draws it back and shakes it.

 

“Anytime,” she answers without thinking and she’s surprised by just how much she really means it.

 

“Yeah?” Penelope asks earnestly.

 

Hope shrugs. “My aunt seems to be very fond of you, so, I guess, yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry about what I said. I was out of line...”

 

“No.” Hope interrupts her. She closes her eyes as she exhales. “I think you’re right.” She shakes her head and looks at Penelope. “I’m sorry about your family.”

 

Penelope nods in response.

 

* * *

They soon became friends, best friends. They soon became each other’s family.


	16. “You’re my family”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence.

Hope shakes herself out of her memories to focus on the reality surrounding her.

 

Silas’ voice demanding that Josie give him Penelope’s powers rings in her ears.

 

Hope lifts her eyes to see Josie place a kiss on Penelope’s forehead before lifting herself back on her feet and slamming into Silas, her fists pounding frantically against his chest, while he lets out a raucous laugh.

 

Hope jumps on her feet ready to launch herself on Silas, consequences be damned, when a sharp pain courses through her lower back and she falls on her knees, panting, unable to move. Her mind blacks out at the sudden sting, her heart hammering in her chest.

 

It feels like short bursts of electricity discharged into her body. It’s as if she’s being zapped.

 

Hope curses beneath her breath. She blinks rapidly breathing deeply through her nose in order to shake the pain away.

 

She reaches for her back pocket and her fingers find a little folded parchment. She brings it in front of her and looks at it curiously, her shaking hands almost dropping it before she unfolds it.

 

 _“You’re my family,”_ it says.

  

Hope’s eyes widen as she looks around frantically before landing on Penelope’s pale still figure.

 

She blinks uncomprehending.

 

A cackling noise from above makes her turn her eyes upwards and she is met by Penelope’s ravens flying in circles over the school’s Dining Hall.

 

One of the birds lands next to her and Hope jerks back in surprise when its emerald green eyes stare at her sending shivers down her back.

 

Eyes the same color as her best friend’s.

 

Before she has time to formulate the thought in her mind, her vision blurs as magic beyond anything she has ever felt fills every fiber of her being. She senses magic surging throughout her body - a foreign magical power merging with her own. Foreign but still familiar.

 

Her head hurts.

 

A succession of places she’s never been to, of battles she’s never fought, of unknown witches’ faces, flash behind her eyes. Hope scrunches her eyes closed, her hands massaging her temples in a futile attempt to make the wave of pain in her head fade.

 

“What the hell is happening?” she mumbles to herself.

 

“Magic.”

 

It’s faint but she hears it, nonetheless, and her heartbeat picks up at the words.

 

“Breathe. Just relax.”

 

Hope realizes she’s been holding back her breath and lets herself follow the soothing voice’s instructions. She breaths in and out and the pain is soon replaced by a comfortable warmth.

 

She keeps her eyes closed and takes a deep breath wiling her body and mind to adjust to the newly acquired magic.

 

As several things fall into place and realization dawns. “We make up our own family,” she whispers.

 

How many times had Penelope told her that her coven was her family? One of the reason Penelope’s coven had survived when others had vanished was that it was more than just a gathering of single-minded witches following a leader. It was a family - not the blood-related one - but the kind that came from the love everyone felt for one another. A family that would do anything and everything for one another.

 

That’s what they were to one another – not just best friends – but each other’s family.

 

She, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, just became the newest member of the Raven Coven.

 

Her heart breaks at the thought that she’s also the last, thus gaining all of Penelope’s magic.

 

Hope opens her eyes. When she looks at the ravens, she’s now able to see the spirits living inside of them and see their human forms. She thinks she recognizes Penelope’s parents and siblings.

 

Hope slowly turns towards the green-eyed raven.

 

“Penelope?” she whispers.

 

“I’m here.”

 

Hope takes a deep, shuddering breath, tears trailing down her cheeks, her chest constricting as she looks at Penelope’s spirit.

 

“I hate you,” she says quietly, her voice tight.

 

Penelope sighs. “I know.”

 

Hope lets out a shaky laugh, her eyes still swimming with tears. “What now?”

 

“We need to finish this.”

 

Hope smiles earnestly at Penelope through her tears. “Together?”

 

“Together.” Penelope nods in agreement.

 

* * *

Hope stands up with a new sense of determination.

 

She sees Silas pressing Josie’s glowing palm against his chest. When the glowing fades, Josie falls down on her knees, her breaths ragged.

 

Silas doesn’t waste any time in testing the new powers given to him. He concentrates and soon there’s a a bolt of dark energy between his hands, a delirious sneer plastered on his face as he juggles with it.

 

“My brothers and sisters, our quest for Immortality is coming to an end!” the Travelers’ leader exclaims, his voice resonating in the Dining Hall, before it’s followed by the loud cheers of his followers.

 

Hope uses the distraction provided by the Travelers’ celebrations to approach Dr Saltzman who starts gathering the three school’s professors and students and guiding them toward the exit.

 

The dark cloaked figures blocking their exit turn to their leader for guidance. Silas waves at the guards to let them go.

 

Soon, the Dining Hall is clear save for Josie, Lizzie, Rafael, Kaleb, Jed and Hope, the ravens flying around the Hall’s ceiling.

 

The Travelers have gathered around Silas still celebrating their victory, indifferent to the rhythmic clicking noises coming from the ravens, not registering the silent conversation between the three Mikaelson Boarding School professors.

 

***

 

Rafael kneels next to Landon’s body, his arms outstretched to gather his brother in his arms.

 

“What the hell?!” he exclaims falling back as Landon’s body is engulfed in bright flames.

 

When the flames recede, fuming ashes lay in lieu of Landon’s body.

 

The Dining Hall grows silent as every eye looks at a disoriented Landon pushing the ashes away from his face. Hope looks at Penelope’s raven and smirks.

 

“I had the weirdest dream,” he says, dusting himself as he struggles to get out of the ashes covering him, “there was a Z movie villain, tall and greyish, …”.

 

He falters when his eyes fall on Silas figure, eyes dangerously narrowed as he advances upon him.

 

“Oh, it wasn’t a dream.”

 

“What the hell is happening?” Silas bellows drawing back his hand to strike Landon.

 

“Magic.” Hope answers as she steps forward, coming between Landon and Silas.

 

Silas looks down at Hope. “Hmm, you must be the tribrid.” His mouth curls up into a mocking smile. “One of your kind.”

 

“That must be the only thing you got right today.”

 

Silas’s eyes harden as he lets a chilling laugh. “Is that so?”.

 

“Did you really think Penelope Park would just let you have her magic? Did you really think, it would be that easy to destroy the Raven Coven?”

 

“Her magic is inside of me; I can feel it!”

 

“No! Her magic is in me! I’m the last member of the Raven Coven. You only got scraps.”

 

Hope sees the shift on his face ; she can see the disbelief and worry taking over his mind though he tries to hide it by clenching his jaw.

 

His eyes narrow dangerously into her own. “You’re lying.”

 

“Am I really?” she asks, smiling innocently, as white sparkles come out of her opened palms, until her face hardens and she lifts her right hand to unleash a powerful energy blast towards Silas. The blast hits him square on his gut sending him flying up into the air. He lands a few feet away on his back in a stupor.

 

Total chaos follows then as spells are cast from both sides.

 

*

 

Rafael throws a swift kick into a Traveler’s torso, followed by a knee to the temple taking the dark figure off balance. Landon punches him in the face knocking him out.

 

“That hurt like hell, but boy did it feel good!” Landon exclaims as he high-fives Rafael.

 

*

 

Hope surveys the battle raging in the Dining Hall. Her heart sinks in her chest when Lizzie falls on the ground a darkly figure hovering over her. Before the figure’s foot can connect with Lizzie’s sides, Josie barrels into the dark witch with a primal shout making him stumble a few steps back.

 

Josie gets ready to thrust her fisted hand on his gut, but he grabs her by the throat and lifts her in the air.

 

“Let her go!” yells Hope her arm outstretched ready to cast a spell to the Traveler.

 

A black raven silently glides down from the ceiling and attacks the Traveler from the rear and hits him repeatedly on the head until Josie is released from his grip. The bird continues its attack making the dark figure stagger back, then drop down into a crouching position, his head between his knees, blood dripping down from his hands and head.

 

Lizzie casts a sleeping spell on the Traveler and kicks him for good measure.

 

The raven lands next to Josie its head trailing Josie’s form up and down as if making sure she wasn’t hurt.

 

Josie gasps in surprise when she sees the raven’s bright green eyes.

 

*

 

Hope throws a fireball at a fleeing Traveler. He dunks and the spell blasts a hole in the opposing wall.

 

“Maybe put less power, unless you want to destroy the school.”

 

“I’m trying! I feel like if I sneeze, I’ll blow the whole school up. I have no idea how you managed to control these powers.”

 

*

 

“Protective shield up.”

 

“10 o’clock, fireball. Blocking spell at your left.”

 

“Dunk! Get up and blast on your 3 o’clock.”

 

*

 

“I get the feeling you enjoy bossing me around.” Hope says a sarcastic looking grin taking over her face.

 

Penelope huffs exasperated. “Excuse me for trying to keep you safe. Take cover!”

 

*

 

Josie and Lizzie are standing back to back, each confronting a different dark witch.

 

Josie brings her hands together in front of her then casts a fire spell projecting a fire blast from her hands towards the witch, his cloak bursting into flames.

 

“Damn, that was hot. Pun totally intended!”

 

Hope gives an exasperated look at Penelope who is still staring at Josie absolutely enthralled.

 

“Is that really the best time to-…” Hope trails off as Lizzie sucker punches another dark witch in the gut before she kicks him in the crotch.

 

A light pink color stains Hope’s cheek, her eyes widening a bit. “Oh, okay, yeah I get it.”

 

*

 

Silas shakes his head frantically as the last of his followers falls unconscious on the floor. Hope advances on him and he fires spell after spell at her so he can make his escape.

 

None of his spells make it past her blocking shield. None are strong enough to slow her down.

 

She’s closing up on him, her fingers curl into a fist, her jaw clenches. There's a dangerous blaze in her eyes.

 

Hope kicks Silas so hard in the face that it seems his head would fly off. She stands over him and knocks him down again with her foot.

 

Silas spits blood and teeth, struggling to his feet.

 

Hope’s fist connects with muscled flesh knocking the wind from him. He doubles-over on the floor panting and clutching his stomach.

 

Hope gets ready to kick him again.

 

“Hope, stop!”

 

“Why?”

 

“That’s not you. You’re not a killer.”

 

Hope huffs a humorless laugh, scoffing at Penelope. “That’s exactly what I am!”

 

“Not like this.”

 

Hope slaps a hand to her own chest. “I feel like my heart has been ripped off. He did this! To you! To me!” Hope spits out.

 

“I know.”

 

Hope looks at Penelope as she forces air in and out through her nose. She runs a hand through her hair never breaking eye contact with her best friend.

 

“Please Hope.”

 

Hope returns her gaze to Silas. She grabs him by his collar and lifts him effortlessly bringing him to eye level. “Sleep well,” she whispers to him before casting a sleeping spell.

 

He drops to the ground with a smack.


	17. “You’d never let anything happen to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. Real life has been hectic these past few days, so unfortunately I didn't have a lot of time to write. But writing this story allows me to think about something else, so even though this chapter is not very long, I hope you'll like it.

Hope absentmindedly looks around as her aunt Freya, who arrived shortly after she defeated the Traveler’s leader with little Pedro, and the schools’ witches gather the unconscious Travelers. Her aunt said something about imprisoning them to another dimension, but Hope didn’t really pay attention to Freya’s explanation.

 

She wanders aimlessly around the school until she finds herself in front of the raven’s clearing. 

 

The ravens are flying up in the sky. Her eyes are drawn to the three smaller ravens that playfully interlock talons with each other while in flight and display other aerobatic figures.

 

She can hear Penelope’s cheers mixed with Petra’s as Percy uses his long, pointed wings to fly upside down.

 

A small smile touches Hope’s lips at the Park siblings’ playfulness before it fades away.

 

*

 

Hope swallows a lump in her throat as she looks at Penelope’s raven. “Come back,” she whispers, pleading, her voice breaking. “Please, tell me you can come back?” 

 

“It’s never been done before.” Penelope says with a shrug after a while.

 

Hope can feel anger rising in her at the way Penelope brushes her off. “That doesn’t mean it can’t be done! You’re the most powerful witch on earth-”

 

“Was.” Penelope interrupts her. “You are the most powerful witch on earth now. I just have enough magic to remain in the in-between world.”

 

Hope tries to quell the rising panic in her by taking deep breaths, forcing air through her nose in and out. When she regains control, she speaks again. “What do I have to do then?”

 

“Accept that there’s nothing you can do for me.”

 

Tears spring on Hope’s eyes, but she shakes them away – now’s not the time. 

 

“No.” Hope says calmly but firmly.

 

“What do you mean, _no _?” Penelope asks the surprise evident on her face.__

____

____

 

Hope shrugs. “It’s not your decision to make.”

 

“If anything happens to you-”

 

Hope cuts her off. “You’d never let anything happen to me.”

 

They face each other, a silent conversation between them with their eyes, until Hope speaks again, breaking the tension that started brewing.

 

“I mean, what I’m supposed to do, carry you around in a bird cage?”

 

Penelope’s eyes widen in horror. “If you put me in a cage, I’ll-”

 

The corner of Hope’s mouth twitches. “What do ravens eat - worms?” 

 

“Hope!”

 

“Penelope!”

 

“You’re insufferable!” Penelope cries in exasperation.

 

Hope rolls her eyes, smirking. “Learned from the best!”

 

There’s a beat before Penelope nods once and there’s a new kind of tension now in Hope’s body.

 

“In theory, a very powerful witch from the Raven Coven could pull someone out of the in-between world. But you have to understand, that it requires a massive amount of power! You’ll practically use all your powers just to get to this world ; there’s a chance that you’d get sucked in and get trapped here. I’m not even sure both of us could get out. It’s too dangerous. I can’t let you take that risk.”

 

“Can we stop talking in circles? You have to at least let me try! Whatever it takes, I’ll do it!” Hope huffs more harshly than intended. “Now, why would I be sucked in?” She asks softly.

 

“Because you’re not dead! You’ll need something to ground you in the real world.”

 

Hope’s brow furrows slightly. “I’ll have to hold on to something?” 

 

Penelope paces around a crease on her forehead. “Not something. Someone. You’ll need someone acting as an anchor to keep you grounded and help you get back.”

 

“Lizzie!” They say at the same time, their eyes locking, sparking with excitement.

 

“That won’t be enough to pull both of you out.” A rough but gentle voice startles them.

 

Hope turns her head and notices the rest of the ravens surrounding them.

 

“You’ll need our magic too Penelope.”

 

“Mama, Papa,…Please.” Penelope pleads shaking her head. “I can’t lose you again.”

 

Penelope’s mother cups her face and strokes a thumb over her cheek. “It’s time for us to let you be,” she says her voice low and hoarse with emotion.

 

“And for you to let us go too,” adds her father as he kindly gazes into her eyes.

 

*

 

One by one, the ravens come to Penelope and offer her their power before their spirits disappear into thin air. 

 

The big, sooty birds, finally freed of their presence, fly away.

 

*

 

Freya gestures for Hope and Lizzie to join her in the ritual circle. Penelope’s body and her raven are at the center of the circle, surrounded by candles and intricate symbols drawn by Freya.

 

Hope slides her hand into Lizzie’s, then reaches for Penelope’s cold one. Lizzie’s other hand holds onto Penelope’s. 

 

Lizzie mouths “ _I got you _,” to Hope, who smiles at her.__

____

____

 

They both look at Freya and nod once.

 

Freya starts chanting.

 

*

 

Josie bites her lips in worry as she watches the color, that was slowly coming back onto Penelope’s face, abruptly fade away. 

 

Her brows furrow when she takes Hope’s grimace of pain and the way Lizzie’s face is plastered with sweat.

 

Josie’s heart clenches.

 

Whatever they’re doing, it’s not working!

 

*

 

As color comes and goes from Penelope’s face, realization dawns on Josie and she kneels next to Penelope’s body. She cups her face with both hands, her thumbs stroking over her colorless cheeks. Then leans forward her head next to Penelope’s. Her mouth inches from her ear.

 

“You told me I gave you a thousand reasons to live.” She whispers, her voice shaking. “But they don’t seem to be enough to make you come back.”

 

One of Josie’s hands trails from Penelope’s cheek to her hair. 

 

A shaky sigh leaves her lips. “Everything feels like too much, too soon, too fast. I don’t really understand any of it.”

 

She runs her fingers through Penelope’s jet-black hair. “I just know, that I’m so in love with you,” she breathes out. 

 

Josie rests her forehead on Penelope’s. “Please let that be reason enough for you to come back.”


	18. “I was lost for a while."

She’s surrounded by a thick white veil blurring her vision. She feels… cold. She wraps her arms around her, but the unwelcome sensation is still there. No, not cold. More like, … lonely, hopeless. Like something’s missing. 

 

It’s silent. Usually Petra and Percy talk her ears off. They’re not here. No one’s here with her. She misses them. She misses her family. 

 

She feels a warmth emanating from her tattoo in her back. She can’t see nor hear her family, but she can feel them, inside. She feels the familiar tingle of magic. It makes her smile. A small, sad, bittersweet smile. 

 

She pushes the fog away with her hand. 

 

She knows where they went. She can go with them!

 

She’s almost there. Just a few more steps and she’ll see them again. She won’t have to be alone anymore.

 

“Penelope!”

 

Someone’s calling her name. She turns around surprised but can’t see anything.

 

“Penelope!”

 

Hope. That’s Hope. Hope is calling her! 

 

Why is Hope here? She shouldn’t be here! Did something happen to Hope? 

 

“Penelope!”

 

Hope is still calling for her. There’s an urgency in her voice. A sadness. She shakes her head. She doesn’t like it when Hope is sad. She turns around and pushes forward through the thick white blanket, towards Hope. 

 

She holds her hands in front of her. She can’t see them through the thick white haze. Her head is pounding. She doesn’t stop pushing though. She has to reach Hope!

 

As Hope’s voice gets louder, closer, she watches as her hands become partially visible again.

 

There she is!

 

She reaches for Hope’s hand. “What are you doing here?” she asks her.

 

She feels a gentle but firm grip around her hand. “I came to get you back.”

 

Hope pulls her out of the fog. She turns her head back where the fog is. Where her family is. “My family… they’re on the other side…”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Hope tells her shaking her head. “They want you to come with me.”

 

She yanks her hand back out of Hope’s grip. “I miss them…”. She takes a step back. 

 

Hope’s face crumbles as tears begin to flow. “Please Penelope, take my hand. Come back with me.”

 

She stops moving, looking back and forth between Hope and the fog. Undecided. 

 

She opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. 

 

She doesn’t know what to say or do. She’s the one making Hope sad. Maybe it’s better for Hope if she stays where she is.

 

There’s a tinge of despair in Hope’s eyes as they gaze at each other. “I’m your family too. Please, come back with me.”

 

Hope’s words bring a new sense of clarity in Penelope’s brain. She steps forward.

 

Just as she raises her hand, Hope fades away. 

 

The fog swallows her again. “No!” She cries. 

 

She fights against the thick mist. Her eyes hurt from the whiteness surrounding her. The fog gets thicker and thicker. She feels like walking through jello. Every step getting heavier and heavier.

 

She tries to calm herself. She closes her eyes and clears her mind like Freya taught her to, reaching to the magic within her, wiling her mind to fight against the white blanket trying to swallow her existence.

 

She’s not giving up. She can’t. She’s making Hope sad. She doesn’t like it when Hope is sad. 

 

There’s something else that makes her want to fight. It’s in the back of her mind. A promise she made. No, not a promise exactly. A reason. Thousands of reasons to live. She only needs to hold on to one of them. 

 

If only she could remember…

 

It’s faint, but she hears it nonetheless. 

 

A reason. 

 

Her reason to live.

 

_“I love you. Please come back.” ___

____

____

 

*

 

Penelope takes a deep breath and opens her eyes.

 

“What the hell were you doing in the in-between world? You could’ve gotten stuck there!” She rasps her voice still scratchy and rough.

 

Hope scrambles next to Penelope in a blink.

 

“You come back from the dead, and that’s the first thing you think of?!” Hope snorts out something between a laugh and a sob. 

 

“Unbelievable!” she adds giving Penelope an exasperated look. 

 

Freya helps Penelope stand up. She almost falls over when Hope launches herself at her, locking her arms around her and squeezing as tight as she can.

 

Penelope squeezes her back before pulling slightly away. “Thank you. For coming for me,” she whispers. Hope clears her throat and nods. “Anytime.” Her voice cracks when she adds in a serious tone, “Maybe never do that again, though, I don’t think my heart could take it.”

 

*

 

Movement over Hope’s shoulder draws her attention. Josie’s looks at her, her face unreadable, before turning around and storming out of the Dining Hall.

 

Penelope stands rooted to the spot looking at her retreating back for a few seconds before detaching herself from Hope and rushing after her. 

 

*

 

Josie stomps into her room leaving the door open and Penelope takes that as an invitation to follow her inside.

 

She closes the door gently and rests her back against it, waiting. 

 

Josie’s back is turned to her. Her fingers curl and uncurl into fists at her side. She can hear her breathing deeply through her nose. 

 

When Josie turns around and faces her, Penelope’s breath is taken away by the swirl of emotions passing on her tear-stained face.

 

She expects Josie to be mad at her and yell at her. 

 

What she doesn’t except is for her to walk closer, reach out and kiss her. 

 

It’s nothing like their first kiss they shared at the same spot. There’s a desperation in this one.

 

A small whimper of sound escapes Josie’s lips, tremors take hold of her body as she breaks the kiss and buries her head into Penelope’s shoulder her hands curling into fists in her shirt.

 

Penelope hugs her close rubbing her hands up and down her back. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

 

Josie chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath. She steps away and cups Penelope’s face with both hands “I thought I lost you.”

 

“I was lost for a while. You helped me find my way back.”

 

Josie leans forward to kiss her forehead, then her nose, her cheeks, right then left, and end with a kiss to her lips. Penelope tilts her head and deepens it. 

 

When both of them pull back, breathless, their foreheads rest against the other on their own accord.

 

“I’m yours. For as long as you want me.” Penelope says taking a ragged breath.

 

A shaky sigh leaves Josie’s lips before she kisses her again, longer this time. “Forever then?”

 

Penelope raises a hand to slowly stroke her fingers along Josie’s cheek. “Forever,” she whispers breathlessly against her lips. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Forever sounds wonderful, she thinks.

 

***

 

Josie startles awake and reaches blindly over the other side, only to be greeted by the touch of cool sheets. Before the panic she feels rising inside takes hold of her, her eyes see something flying over to her.

 

She grabs the little origami bird and opens it to read the message Penelope left informing her of her whereabouts.

 

Her head falls back on the bed, as relief takes over. Her face morphing into a smile.

 

Freya had explained that while Penelope’s powers were now those of a “regular” witch, her many years of training, her immense control, as well as her knowledge of magic, still made her a very powerful witch.

 

Proof of that, Penelope’s twist to a simple message spell, giving the note an original form and timing its delivery to the moment she awoke.

 

As for Hope, as predicted by Penelope, she had used her new powers while travelling to the in-between world and was now back to being a “normal” tribrid, to her greatest pleasure.

 

*

 

The Dining Hall has been repaired ; the only traces left of the battles fought are buried deep in everyone’s heart and mind.

 

The early risers are already seated at the breakfast tables. The happy chatter replacing the prior day’s anguished cries.

 

Josie falters at the entrance before shaking her head and stepping inside the Dining Hall. She nods at her sister, silently signaling to her that she’ll join her in a bit. For now, she steps outside, slowly walking towards the lone figure standing at the raven’s clearing.

 

“Hey,” she whispers quietly as she warps her arms around Penelope’s waist to hold her close and rests her chin on her shoulder.

 

There’s a period of silence while Penelope stays still, her eyes far away. “It’s so… quiet without the ravens around,” she sighs.

 

“I know,” Josie whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

 

“I’ve spent so long blaming myself for everything. Driving myself crazy with what-ifs… I miss them, but I feel like I can finally breathe. Is that-” Penelope hesitates. “Is that selfish of me?”

 

“I think you’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met.”

 

Penelope turns around to face her, Josie’s arms still holding her close. She stares at her for a moment, before giving a watery smile. She reaches up to place a hand on her shoulder, then draws Josie close. “I love you”, she whispers, before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

 

Josie takes her hand and walks her over to the school. 

 

They’ve almost reached the Dining Hall when Penelope snorts and stops walking.

 

“What?” Josie asks softly, curious.

 

Penelope opens and closes her mouth.

 

There’s a hint of pink on her cheeks. Josie has no idea what could possibly make Penelope look so embarrassed, so she offers a comforting smile in response.

 

“It’s just,” Penelope starts, offering a sheepish smile, “I guess, I’m a bit bumped because I didn’t get the chance to poop on Hope’s head…” She shrugs, her cheeks flaming red, a bashful expression on her face.

 

Josie blinks for a moment. Penelope looks so sad - and so guilty - at the thought of the missed opportunity that Josie can’t help but let out a deep full-bodied laugh.

 

“I have a feeling Lizzie and I are in for a treat with the two of you.” She asks, amused.

 

“Sorry?” Penelope says slowly, smirking.

 

Josie snorts. “No, you’re not.”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

Forever with Penelope Park at her side will never be dull, she thinks.

 

***

 

Lizzie watches her sister and Penelope laugh and some of the tension she had been feeling leaves her body. 

 

“We’ll be fine.” She thinks.

 

“So, Josie’s dating Penelope Park?” Her father asks warily as he watches Josie walk hand in hand with Penelope.

 

She nods, then turns to face him, a determined look on her face. “Dad, I’m dating Hope.”

 

“Mikaelson?” he asks, the surprise evident on his face. “Oh-well, I – I guess I didn’t see that coming, either.” 

 

“We’re getting married soon.”

 

Simultaneously, two opposing exclamations meet her ears. 

 

_“You are?” ___

____

____

 

_“We are?” ___

____

____

 

Lizzie’s eyes move to Hope, who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. She’s vaguely aware of her father’s retreating figure as he mutters something about needing a stronger drink than coffee. 

 

“We’ve wasted enough time as it is, don’t you think?” Lizzie asks her quietly, eyes soft.

 

When Hope keeps staring at her, mouth dropped open and eyes wide, she backpedals. Lizzie looks down, cautiously, worrying her lip. “Unless… you don’t want to?” 

 

“No! Yes! I mean, I want to. I do. I really do.” Hope says earnestly. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

Hope grabs Lizzie’s shirt to drag her down to press a light kiss to her lips. “Yeah.”

 

“Good. I expect a proper proposal though. So, surprise me.” She leans to kiss Hope and walks off leaving Hope to look at her retreating back, awestruck. 

 

“I guess, congratulations are in order?” Penelope’s clearly amused voice startles Hope.

 

Hope blinks. “I’m getting married.”

 

“You are.”

 

“… to Lizzie…”

 

“I know.”

 

“I have to propose.”

 

“Feeling nervous?”

 

“I’m getting there…”

 

*

 

“So, what other trouble did you two get into while here? Freya asks them. She cocks an eyebrow and purses her lips trying to look stern. 

 

She only means the question as a joke to lighten the atmosphere, but the suddenly guilty expression on her two trouble-makers’ faces, worries her. Souvenirs of the day she caught them playing a magical version of nerf battle in her library flashes in her mind. Those two should come with a warning she thinks.

 

“Penelope had sex with Josie and totally lost control and made fireworks appear in the sky.”

 

“What?” she blinks, surprised. 

 

“Seriously?” Penelope throws her hands in the air in exasperation.

 

“She did that thing with her eyes. You know it makes me nervous when she does that.” Hope dismisses her with a wave of her hand.

 

“What thing? blinking?” Penelope retorts, annoyed. “You’re unbelievable! How on earth are you going to survive being married to Lizzie Saltzman if you can’t handle simple blinking?”

 

“Wait, what?” Freya asks, bewildered.

 

Hope puts her head in her hands and groans. Penelope shrugs apologetically. 

 

Hope clears her throat and blinks, before morphing her face to appear the most innocent possible. “Oh, yeah, aunt Freya, I’m getting married to Lizzie Saltzman. She already said yes, I just have to propose.”

 

Freya stares at her wide-eyed, incredulous.

 

“I need a drink,” she says after a moment, just as Dr Saltzman arrives a half-opened bottle in his hand.

 

“Way ahead of you,” he tells her taking a generous swig off the bottle before handing it to her.

 

She pats him on the back. “Poor ‘Ric. I feel for you.”

 

Hope and Penelope flinch as they watch them walk away taking turns drinking directly from the bottle.

 

“Do you think we’re grounded?”

 

“Aren’t you two too old to be grounded?” asks Pedro who heard them.

 

“Of course we are, Pedro.” Penelope laughs it off.

 

“We’re responsible adults that don’t get grounded.” Hope feels the need to add.

 

They both let out a slow breath in relief when Pedro seems to believe them and walks away towards the pastry buffet.

 

“Responsible? That’s pushing it a bit don’t you think?” Josie asks giving them both an amused look.

 

Hope groans. “Argh, we’re totally grounded. We better call Keelin and let her know we’re babysitting Nicole until she’s eighteen.”

 

“Hey Josie, how do feel about babysitting?” Penelope smiles shyly at her and it makes Josie’s heart skip a beat.

 

Forever with Penelope Park doesn’t sound like it’s going to be long enough, she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this is the end!
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. I've always wanted to write but never got around to doing it. But there was something about this story that made me want to tell it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ! I hope you liked this version of the Legacies characters, especially Penelope!
> 
> I've thought of a sequel but alas I don't think I'm going to go through with it. Originally, I thought this story would be finished before the summer holidays so that the sequel could end before the airing of S2.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!


	19. Epilogue - Her best friend is an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I've started writing the sequel!  
> It's another adventure featuring our favorite 2 best friends, the setting is kind of crazy and I hope I'll be able to pull it off.

“What about this one?” Penelope asks pointing at one of the rings displayed in front of her.

 

“No.”

 

Penelope scoffs at Hope’s back. “You didn’t even look at it.”

 

“I don’t have to look at it to know that’s not the one.” 

 

Penelope lets out a loud sigh as Hope brushes her off like she’s been doing for the last half-hour since entering the jewelry shop in Mystic Falls.

 

They’ve been looking at wedding rings for the last five months since the Traveler’s attack on the Salvatore school and Lizzie’s kind-of-but-not-quite-proposal and so far, no ring has managed to spark even an ounce of excitement out of Hope.

 

Though that’s not surprising seeing as Hope has no idea what she’s looking for as Penelope found out a few months back when they entered a renowned jeweler in New Orleans.

 

_“So, what kind of rings should we look at?”_

__

__

 

_“It has to be… WOW, but not too much - but still stunning.” Hope says emphasizing the words with her hands. “Classy,” she adds. “Elegant and beautiful – and like... perfect… for her. Yeah. Perfect for her! That’s what I’m looking for...” Hope trails off looking mildly sheepish._

__

__

 

_Penelope tries hard not to roll her eyes and keep the sarcasm out of her voice. “That sounds like you know exactly what you’re looking for.”_

__

__

 

_“Really?”_

__

__

 

_Penelope squirms uncomfortably. “Well, no.”_

__

__

 

_Upon seeing the dejected look on her best friend’s face, Penelope gives her a reassuring smile. “But I’m sure you’ll know when you see it.”_

__

__

 

_“Yeah?”_

__

__

 

_Penelope grins. “Definitely.”_

__

__

 

_Hope nods, blowing out a long breath. “I’ll know when I see it.” She nods to herself again as she pushes the jewelry shop’s door open._

__

__

 

_“Then we’ll have to plan my proposal. Romantic but not too cheesy. With flowers. Lizzie loves flowers, you know...”_

__

__

 

_Penelope sighs in frustration and follows Hope in the shop. Her best friend is an idiot – not that there was ever a doubt in her mind._

__

__

 

Penelope has since figured that her role during Hope’s quest for the “perfect ring” is to huff and puff the whole time they spend looking at rings and to point at the most outrageous and flamboyant ones and more generally to being as unhelpful as possible. 

 

Like any good best friend would do!

 

She knows how important this is for Hope and doesn’t want to influence her by giving her opinion. 

 

It’s also one of the rare times they get to spend together, just the two of them. 

 

After the Mikaelson and the Salvatore school’s headmasters recovered from the news of Hope and Penelope’s dating the Saltzman twins – and a massive hungover thankfully cured by an ancient recipe Freya knew of – they decided to end the rivalry between the two schools and agreed on an exchange program for the students and the professors. Thus, Penelope had joined the Salvatore school’s teaching staff at the beginning of the new school year. Hope had stayed in New Orleans. Lizzie had taken over the recruitment for both schools and divided her time between the two schools.

 

“Remind me again why you dragged me here with you when I could spend the morning with Josie?” Penelope asks as they exit the jewelry shop and walk towards their car.

 

“Because, you’re my best friend, my family, and I want to share this important decision with you.”

 

“Right.” Penelope rolls her eyes as she starts the car.

 

“Besides, consider this as practice for when you’ll have to look for a ring!”

 

Penelope knits her brows. “Why would I need practice buying a ring?” she asks, tilting her head towards the rings on her fingers, a confused look on her face. 

 

“I meant like… a special ring…” Hope retorts.

 

“Like a daylight ring for vamps? Why would I need one of those?”

 

“I didn’t mean a ring for you…” Hope pauses trying to gauge Penelope’s reaction, who looks even more confused. “I meant a special ring… for Josie…” Hope reiterates, hoping that this time Penelope will get the underlying meaning. 

 

Penelope stays silent for a moment or two as she mulls it over and Hope thinks that maybe she got her point across. 

 

Penelope turns to her looking even more confused as she asks, “Why would Josie need a daylight ring?”.

 

Hope resists the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, and just rolls her eyes instead - her best friend is an idiot – not that there was ever a doubt in her mind.

 

“Why are you talking about daylight rings?”

 

“Me? You’re the one that suggested Josie needed a daylight ring!”

 

“That’s not what I said! That’s not what I meant! You’re unbelievable! Why would Josie need a daylight ring?!”

 

“How on earth should I know? You’re not making any sense.”

 

“If you weren’t so dense it would make perfect sense!” Hope grumbles.

 

Penelope furrows her brows but stays silent until she pulls up at the school’s parking lot. “What the hell are we even arguing about?” she asks then.

 

Hope sighs. “We’re not arguing. We’re having a discussion. Like adults.”

 

Penelope rolls her eyes and gets out of the car. “Just admit you missed me.”

 

“Yeah right! I can finally take a hot shower. You wouldn’t happen to know why this never happens when you’re staying at Freya’s?”

 

Penelope just shrugs it off, a teasing smirk on her face. “Well, I missed you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

A mischievous glint forms in Penelope’s eyes. “Not as much as I missed Jed and Kaleb though…”

 

Hope scoffs. She bumps Penelope’s shoulder with her own. “Please, those losers have nothing on me.”

 

They stare at each other looking serious but failing miserably as they both burst out in laughter.

 

Their laughter dies down as pain explodes in their heads making them feel dizzy. They drop to the ground, crouched on their knees, hunched over, clutching at their heads in a futile attempt to make to pain recede. 

 

Eyes wide open, looking at each other in horror as one after the other they fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow Penelope and Hope's adventures (they just can't stop getting in trouble!), the sequel is up. It's called "Double Trouble" and - fair warning - it's going to be crazy.


End file.
